Terrain Neutre
by E. A. Plume
Summary: Reprise de Terrain neutre, originellement écrite par Rimbaud-in-Mexico. ll Elle voulait oublier. Il voulait se faire oublier. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé se croiser ici. Post-Poudlard. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

N.B. à toute la fiction : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, mais dans un cadre un peu différent cette fois. En effet, je reprends une fiction non-terminée et la terminerai moi-même.

Cette fiction, c'est _Terrain neutre_, de **Rimbaud-in-Mexico**.

Neuf chapitres ont été publiés, mais l'insatisfaction de l'auteur vis-à-vis de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses l'a menée à arrêter sa fiction et à demander si quelqu'un voulait la reprendre.

J'ai répondu à l'affirmatif à l'offre, et voici la chose.

J'ai apporté mes propres modifications à l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle a plu lorsque Rimbaud-in-Mexico l'écrivait.

Bonne lecture !

N.B. à ce chapitre : Les seules modifications apportées à ce chapitre par rapport à l'original sont quelques corrections et la disparition de Lars. Pour les curieux, qui se demandent qui est Lars, je vous renvoie à la version originale.

**Chapitre 1 – Une arrivée tourmentée.**

Hermione Granger traînait sa valise fraîchement acquise sur les trottoirs parsemés de mégots et de tracts, sous le regard compatissant et envieux d'Espagnols de tous âges. Ils ne comptaient pas la secourir. Non, ça, ils n'y songeaient même pas. Ils préféraient largement lancer des regards appréciateurs et d'innombrables « ¡Hola bonita! » et autres « ¡Qué guapa! » au passage de la jolie brune.

« Cela ne fait rien, pesta la sorcière. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de leur aide ! »

En réalité, Hermione en manquait cruellement. Mais la jeune femme se refusait de demander une quelconque assistance à ces hommes. D'abord, parce qu'elle se trouvait à Barcelone. Et qu'elle ne parlait pas un traître mot d'espagnol. Ni de catalan, d'ailleurs. Par orgueil, ensuite. Elle était Hermione Granger, et, par conséquent, suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre les commentaires des hommes qu'elle croisait.

Dignement, elle poursuivait son chemin, ignorant les regards s'attardant sur ses jambes ou autres parties de son anatomie, retenant à chaque instant l'envie de saisir la baguette dans la poche son short.

« Alors, c'est ainsi l'Espagne ! » pensa-t-elle rageusement.

Elle s'arrêta bientôt devant la façade d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages, dans une petite rue perpendiculaire à la grande avenue qu'elle venait de traversait. « La Rambla » se souvint Hermione. C'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait.  
>La devanture du bâtiment indiquait une auberge de jeunesse. Moldue. Oui, c'était bien l'endroit qu'elle cherchait. Sans plus se poser de questions, ce qui, soulignons-le, est exceptionnel dans le cas Granger, elle franchit la porte en verre, faisant tinter le carillon au dessus de sa tête. Une queue impressionnante s'étirait au-delà du comptoir et le long d'un mur, où les nouveaux arrivants avaient posé leurs bagages. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme laissa sa valise s'écraser sur le sol et se résigna à patienter. S'appuyant sur le mur, elle commençait à réfléchir. De nouveau. Et ça, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger ne le souhaitait pas. Malgré elle, son cerveau, cependant, commençait à tourner. Vitesse croisière. Et de nouveau, les questions apparaissaient, tourmentant son esprit raisonné.<br>Que faisait-elle ici ? Seule ? Dans un pays inconnu ? Dont elle ne parlait pas la langue ? Où les gens paraissaient nettement plus… chaleureux que dans son Angleterre natale ? Que faisait Ron, à présent ? Avec qui était-il ?

Ron… Son nom eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Instantanément, Hermione se souvint de la cause de sa présence ici. À Barcelone.

Ron. L'avait quittée. La guerre était finie. Et l'Ordre, et Harry, avaient vaincu. Il ne l'aimait plus, lui avait-il dit. Au revoir. Hermione était partie. Pour oublier. Se changer les idées. Et ne plus se poser de questions. Oui. C'était pour cela qu'elle était ici. Ne plus se poser de questions. Ne plus se poser de questions.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Un bon moyen pour ne plus penser, peut-être. D'autres voyageurs attendaient seuls, eux aussi.

La jeune femme assise derrière le comptoir paraissait lasse et s'adressa à elle dans un anglais largement teinté d'espagnol.

- Votre nom ? demanda-t-elle, sans plus de politesse.

- Granger, épela cette dernière.

La secrétaire poussa un soupir. Pour la forme, se dit Hermione. Puis fronça les sourcils.

- Nous n'avons pas de réservation à ce nom-là.

- Il doit bien y avoir une erreur ! s'exclama la jeune femme, sentant la panique remonter doucement le long de son échine.  
>Puis elle se souvint.<p>

- La réservation était au nom de Weasley, annonça-t-elle. J'ai appelé pour la modifier il y a un mois. Peut-être a-t-on oublié de changer le nom ?

A nouveau, l'Espagnole soupira, sans doute furieuse de devoir retourner derrière l'écran dégageant une lumière des plus glauques.

- Il y a bien une réservation au nom de Weasley, pour aujourd'hui. Je vois qu'il y avait initialement deux personnes prévues.

Elle lui jeta un regard au dessus de ses lunettes. Un regard qui ne signifiait rien d'autre qu'un « Pauvre fille. Pas étonnant que tu te sois fait larguer. » Hermione s'en fichait. Elle ne devait plus y penser à présent. Et ce n'était pas cette fille enfermée dans son box qui allait y changer quelque chose.

- L'ennui c'est que le nom de votre réservation ne correspond pas à celui de vos papiers d'identité, lança-t-elle.  
>Le tout accompagné d'un sourire que la petite Anglaise aurait volontiers qualifié de sadique. N'y tenant plus, elle saisit discrètement sa baguette et jeta silencieusement un sortilège de confusion à l'incompétente qui lui faisait face. Derrière les lunettes qui ressemblaient étrangement à celle de Rita Skeeter, le regard se flouta.<p>

- Mais puisque vous me dites qu'il s'agit d'une erreur de notre part, Mademoiselle, je m'en excuse. Vous serez dans la chambre 112. C'est une chambre mixte pour huit personnes. Cependant, nous n'avons plus de place dans ce bâtiment. Elle se trouve dans une annexe, située à cent mètres d'ici, sur la Rambla, au quatrième étage.  
>Le tout annoncé comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand bonheur de sa vie. Hermione eut un sourire coupable en payant. La réceptionniste lui donna ensuite les clés du bâtiment, de sa chambre et d'un placard pour y ranger ses affaires, un plan lui indiquant l'emplacement de l'annexe, et un dépliant énumérant les services offerts par l'auberge ainsi que les horaires du petit-déjeuner.<p>

Elle en était au deuxième palier. Mais déjà, elle était exténuée. Quatrième étage, sans ascenseur. A cet instant là, Hermione se maudissait d'avoir emporté autant de livres. Elle regarda aux alentours, espérant pouvoir faire léviter tranquillement sa valise. Cependant, refusant de prendre de risques inutiles, elle entreprit de hisser son bagage sur la première marche, puis la deuxième, puis…

Arrivée au troisième étage, elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, reprenant son souffle. « Encore un. Encore un. »

Elle se dit que, décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance.

Elle était désormais dans la chambre déserte, rangeant méticuleusement ses affaires. Elle avait pris soin de camoufler ses grimoires et guides touristiques sur le « Barcelone sorcier », afin qu'ils apparaissent comme de vulgaires romans aux yeux des Moldus.

Elle s'allongea ensuite sur le seul lit où il n'y avait pas encore de draps, et soupira d'aise. Ce dortoir lui rappelait Poudlard. Les ronflements de Lavande Brown, les discussions sans fin en compagnie de Ginny… Elle contempla les sacs et affaires étalés sur le sol, propriété des autres résidents de la chambre. Un désordre incroyable régnait dans cette pièce. Pourtant, un sourire apparut bientôt sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle voulait oublier. Elle était là pour oublier. Et à ce moment précis, alors qu'elle somnolait dans la chaleur écrasante de cet après-midi de juillet, la jeune femme était certaine que ce dépaysement était le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir.


	2. Chapter 2

N.B. à toute la fiction : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, mais dans un cadre un peu différent cette fois. En effet, je reprends une fiction non-terminée et la terminerai moi-même.

Cette fiction, c'est _Terrain neutre_, de **Rimbaud-in-Mexico**.

Neuf chapitres ont été publiés, mais l'insatisfaction de l'auteur vis-à-vis de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses l'a menée à arrêter sa fiction et à demander si quelqu'un voulait la reprendre.

J'ai répondu à l'affirmatif à l'offre, et voici la chose.

J'ai apporté mes propres modifications à l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle a plu lorsque Rimbaud-in-Mexico l'écrivait.

Bonne lecture !

N.B. à ce chapitre : Les seules modifications apportées à ce chapitre par rapport à l'original sont quelques corrections. Sinon, Lars n'apparaissant pas, je n'ai rien changé à la trame de ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 2 – Des retrouvailles pour le moins inattendues.**

Dans son sommeil, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Des pas s'approchèrent alors de l'endroit où elle était assoupie.

« Oh, merde ! »

Cette fois-ci Hermione, ouvrit les yeux. Deux secondes plus tard, un hurlement retentissait dans le bâtiment.

[…]

Dans la chambre 112, deux sorciers terrifiés se faisaient face. Par réflexe, Draco Malfoy s'était empressé de fermer la porte. Dès que Granger s'était mise à gueuler, en réalité.

Elle, avait saisi sa baguette et la pointait maintenant vers lui d'un air paniqué.

- Non mais Granger, t'es malade ou quoi ?

Appuyé contre la porte, le jeune homme la regardait, furieux. Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas être menacé. Et encore moins par _elle_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ignorant sa remarque, elle s'efforçait de paraître impassible, essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer le souffle qui lui manquait. À nouveau, son cerveau était en ébullition, essayant de donner une rationalité à l'incompréhensible.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, remarqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est ma chambre ici ! s'exclama Hermione, catastrophée.

- Génial, annonça-t-il, sardonique, avant de se laisser glisser le long de l'entrée avec un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta-t-elle.

- C'est bon Granger, tu peux ranger ta baguette, la surprise est passée maintenant.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire froid.

- Tu me crois suffisamment stupide pour ranger ma baguette face à un Mangemort ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ta présence ici, et je n'ai aucune, mais alors absolument aucune raison de ne pas me méfier de toi…

- Alors laisse moi parler, Granger.

Le ton était las, presque blasé. Cette fois, Hermione prêta attention à la personne qui lui faisait face. Voilà deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis la fin de la guerre, à vrai dire. Depuis son procès. Il avait changé, indéniablement. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu poser des mots sur cette transformation, Malfoy prit la parole.

- Apparemment, nous allons devoir partager cette chambre. Sauf si, bien sûr, tu souhaites partir. Je ne te retiens pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu radotes, Granger. Et tu continueras ton harcèlement jusqu'à ce que tu saches ce que tu veux. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé…

La mâchoire d'Hermione se serra légèrement. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment changé, après tout. Il arrivait toujours à la rendre furieuse.

- Bon, la voilà ta réponse. J'ai quitté l'Angleterre après mon procès. Mon père est à Azkaban, et même si j'ai été innocenté, il ne faisait pas bon pour moi de rester là-bas.

- Donc tu as fui…

- Pense ce que tu veux, Granger. Je m'en fiche pas mal.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Bon, et jusqu'à quand restes-tu à Barcelone ?

- La semaine prochaine.

- Merde.

Hermione porta la main à sa bouche. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de lâcher des jurons.

- Toi aussi ? demanda Draco, alerté.

La brune hocha la tête.

- Merde, dit le garçon à son tour.

Un silence s'ensuivit, chacun perdu dans de sombres pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les yeux de Granger. Braqués sur son avant-bras gauche.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Hermione rougit. En partie à cause du ton pas franchement sympathique employé par l'homme qui lui faisait face. En partie aussi parce qu'elle s'était fait surprendre dans une situation légèrement embarrassante.

Draco, lui, commençait à s'avancer, menaçant, vers sa proie. Qui releva sa baguette instantanément. Il ricana.

- Tu as peur, Granger ? C'est la Marque, que tu cherches ? Peut-être qu'elle est cachée ? Peut-être que je ne l'ai pas ? Ça te perturbe ?

À chaque question, Malfoy s'avançait. Et Hermione pâlissait.

- Tu n'es pas Mangemort ?

Elle l'avait interrogé d'une petite voix, intimidée, presque inaudible. À présent, il était face à elle. Proche. Tout proche. Et elle, elle n'osait plus bouger. Tétanisée. De la même façon qu'elle l'aurait été si on l'avait enfermée, seule, dans une cage, en compagnie d'un tigre affamé.

- Non, souffla-t-il, juste contre ses lèvres.

Il se recula brusquement, avec un sourire triomphant.

- Au fait Granger, où est Weaslaid ?

[…]

Dans la chambre 112, l'après-midi s'écoulait lentement, répandant une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce sombre, aux volets rabattus. Draco était assis sur son lit, la tête en les mains. Hermione se mordait la lèvre. Et tous deux se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça. Une semaine l'un avec l'autre.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait simplement s'ignorer, proposa la jeune femme au bout d'un moment. Agir comme si l'on ne se connaissait pas. Eviter de se croiser.

- Ou alors tu peux partir, annonça l'autre d'un air obstiné.

Elle soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle ne partirait pas. Et lui non plus. Ils le savaient.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Granger, c'est le climat qui te détraque ou la bêtise de Weasley est contagieuse ? Je te l'ai dit il y a une demi-heure.

- Non, je veux dire, que fais-tu dans une auberge de jeunesse moldue ? Tu es un Malfoy, tu le répètes bien assez, alors pourquoi ne pas te calfeutrer dans un palace ? Je pensais que partager ta chambre avec sept Moldus serait indigne de ton sang…

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu achever sa tirade, Draco se leva brusquement et lui assena une gifle magistrale.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Toi, comment oses-tu Granger ? murmura-t-il, chacun de ses mots empreints d'une fureur qui ne laisser présager rien de bon à la sorcière.

Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Ces histoires de sang m'ont fait tout autant souffrir que toi. Mais toi, tu t'en fous. Parce que tu étais dans le camp des gagnants, et tu n'avais même pas choisi d'y être. Tu n'y étais qu'à cause de ton sang, toi aussi. Moi non plus, je n'ai rien choisi. On m'a traîné dans le mauvais camp, tu comprends ? Qu'y a-t-il d'important dans le sang ? Je pensais que c'était ce pour quoi tu t'étais battue. J'espérais que tu aurais compris la cause que tu défendais. Mais en réalité, Miss Je-sais-tout n'est qu'une idiote.

Hermione ne protesta pas. Elle restait là, silencieuse, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sans même s'en rendre compte, écoutant le sermon de Draco Malfoy.

- Ensuite Granger, aux dernières nouvelles, je ne partage ce dortoir avec sept Moldus mais avec six Moldus et une s…

- Sang-de-Bourbe, compléta Hermione, habituée.

La seconde gifle fusa avant même qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, annonça-t-il le ton empli d'une chose qu'Hermione aurait apparentée à du regret, s'il ne s'agissait pas là de Draco Malfoy. Six Moldus et une sorcière. C'est ce que je voulais dire, Granger. Alors dis-moi maintenant, qui de nous deux est le plus étroit d'esprit ?

Elle ne broncha pas. Ces gifles, elles les avaient méritées. À présent, elle se taisait, honteuse. Oui, des deux, elle était à ce moment là, la plus idiote. Elle sentit les larmes refluer, et serra la mâchoire, essayant tant bien que mal de les retenir.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Il entendit les sanglots dans sa voix, et s'arrêta, stupéfait.

- Non, Granger, non ! la supplia-t-il. Arrête de pleurer, tu vaux mieux que ça.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes coulaient bel et bien, détrempant le t-shirt de la sorcière. Draco poussa un soupir fatigué, et se résigna à la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suppose que j'ai ma part de responsabilité, avoua-t-il. Toutes les insultes que je t'ai lancées à Poudlard n'ont pas dû aider je suppose.

Mal à l'aise, il la lâcha et retourna s'assoir sur son lit. Hermione, elle, le regardait, stupéfaite. Elle se jura qu'un jour, elle reconsidèrerait le cas Malfoy. Et son cas à elle, par la même occasion.

- Granger, tu es incurable. Est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ?

Comment savait-il ? Hermione eut un sourire coupable, séchant ses larmes.

- D'accord pour qu'on s'ignore, déclara-t-il.

Il se leva dignement de son lit, et se dirigea vers la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

N.B. à toute la fiction : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, mais dans un cadre un peu différent cette fois. En effet, je reprends une fiction non-terminée et la terminerai moi-même.

Cette fiction, c'est _Terrain neutre_, de **Rimbaud-in-Mexico**.

Neuf chapitres ont été publiés, mais l'insatisfaction de l'auteur vis-à-vis de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses l'a menée à arrêter sa fiction et à demander si quelqu'un voulait la reprendre.

J'ai répondu à l'affirmatif à l'offre, et voici la chose.

J'ai apporté mes propres modifications à l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle a plu lorsque Rimbaud-in-Mexico l'écrivait.

Bonne lecture !

N.B. à ce chapitre : Les seules modifications apportées à ce chapitre par rapport à l'original sont quelques corrections. Sinon, Lars n'apparaissant pas, je n'ai rien changé à la trame de ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 3 – À rien. Ne penser à rien.**

Que faisait-elle ici, au juste ?

Allongée sur le sable encore tiède de Barceloneta, Hermione essayait de mettre un mot sur la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. « Insensée. » Oui, celui-là n'était pas mal.

Rapidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco Malfoy, assis à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était dur, désormais, de trouver une ressemblance entre cet homme et l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu, des années auparavant. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'elle aurait un jour vu un vrai sourire sur le visage de son ennemi ? Pourtant, ce spectacle s'offrait à ses yeux à l'instant même.

« Drôle de mec, » pensa la jeune femme.

Que faisait-elle ici ?

Que faisait-elle ici ?

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Après voir l'avoir giflée. Elle le détestait pour ça. Pas vraiment pour les coups. Non, ça, elle s'en fichait. Elle était forte. Elle en avait vu d'autres. Elle le détestait pour lui avoir montré qu'elle avait eu tort. Pour lui avoir montré quelle femme elle était devenue. Et elle haïssait ça. Et elle le détestait pour ça. Et elle l'admirait pour ça.

Elle l'admirait pour avoir su changer. Avoir su devenir un autre homme. L'homme qu'apparemment, il voulait être.

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Puis s'était dirigé vers la porte. Ils avaient décidé de s'ignorer. Sans doute mieux comme ça.

Mais la porte s'était ouverte avant même que Draco ait atteint la poignée. Et Liva était rentrée. Liva était américaine, de l'Arizona, plus précisément, et dormait dans le lit en face de celui d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi vous ignorer ? » fut sa première phrase. Précédant des présentations ou même un quelconque bonjour. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Très pesant même puisque ni Draco, ni Hermione n'osaient se regarder pour se concerter. Finalement, le blond les avait sortis de l'embarras. Ils étaient d'anciens camarades d'école, avait-il raconté... Avant même qu'il n'ait pu continuer son histoire, l'Américaine leur avait sauté au cou.

Hermione était stupéfaite, et Draco paraissait se demander dans quel merdier il s'était fourré. Liva avait crié, déclaré que c'était merveilleux de voir d'anciens amis se retrouver par hasard, que le hasard était fantastique et d'autres bêtises dans le même genre. Sans qu'ils aient pu ouvrir la bouche ou même tenté de s'enfuir, elle avait dégainé son téléphone. La bande l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble, avait-elle annoncé. « La bande, » c'était les personnes dormant dans cette chambre, ainsi que quelques autres, eux aussi logeant dans l'auberge de jeunesse. Draco se joignait à eux, parfois.

Liva les avait appelés. Leur avait annoncé l'arrivée d'une nouvelle venue qui n'était autre qu'une « amie d'enfance » - Hermione réprima un frisson - de Draco, qu'il fallait « ab-so-lu-ment » fêter ça…

Les deux concernés se regardaient maintenant d'un air consterné, ne sachant que faire.

L'américaine avait présenté Hermione au reste de « la bande ». Il y avait Vittoria, l'italienne qui dévorait littéralement Draco des yeux. Louis et Cléa, un couple de Canadiens. Jenny, la meilleure amie de Liva, divinement belle et divinement lesbienne. Akihiko, un journaliste culinaire pour la télé japonaise. Julian, New-Yorkais qui, lui, ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux, et son cousin Scott, cliché californien. Holly et Tom, frère et sœur australiens en plein tour d'Europe.

En ce début de soirée étouffant, ils étaient partis boire. Manger aussi. Des tapas. Et Hermione découvrait pour la première fois la nourriture espagnole. En moins d'une heure, « la bande » l'avait adoptée. Et Julian se débrouillait pour la frôler régulièrement. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à la brune. Bien au contraire.

Et elle était là, maintenant. Allongée sur la plage, pendant que la nuit tombait lentement. Des Indiens ou des Chinois passaient à intervalle régulier, proposant des bières fraiches aux touristes encore présents. Tom, Louis, Scott et Akihiko jouaient au foot contre un groupe de Catalans. Et ça hurlait, et ça riait, et ça tentait désespérément de parler espagnol. Hermione souriait. A quelques mètres, un autre groupe chantait autour d'un garçon maigrichon penché sur sa guitare. Draco regardait le match. Lui ne savait jouer qu'au Quidditch. Julian, était resté assis, proche de la brune.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, tandis que la brune s'affalait sur le sable, guettant les étoiles qui apparaissaient peu à peu dans le ciel indigo.

Elle hocha la tête. Il en profita pour lui proposer une bière.

À nouveau, elle observa Draco. Appuyé sur sa main gauche, il en tenait une de sa main libre et riait à une plaisanterie de Jenny. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas bu de bière depuis des années. Quand elle était avec Ron, c'était de l'hydromel qu'elle consommait.

Et cette pensée la mit en colère. Parce que Ron était le passé. Et qu'elle était ici pour oublier. Et qu'elle était ici pour changer. Elle voulait changer. Comme Draco l'avait fait.

Alors, sans se faire prier, elle ouvrit la canette. La première gorgée était amère. Douce-amère. Et pétillante. Hermione l'aima instantanément, cette bière.

Quatre bières plus tard, « la bande » décida de lever l'ancre. Le match s'était soldé par une défaite pour les touristes. Ils n'en étaient pas moins heureux. Épuisés mais heureux. Et ils riaient presque silencieusement, accompagnés de ce qu'il leur restait de leurs souffles saccadés.

Personne ne savait où aller. Ils se levèrent alors, et commencèrent à errer dans la nuit barcelonaise. Qu'elle était douce et différente des nuits londoniennes, cette soirée. Il était dur de distinguer les étoiles au premier coup d'œil. Même les néons de club de strip-tease leur faisaient de l'ombre. Mais dans le port, des milliers d'éperlans jaillissaient hors de l'eau, confondant ces lumières avec celle de la lune. Peu à peu, malgré la chaleur, l'air devenait respirable, et une nouvelle vie semblait alors commencer sur les boulevards. Les filles se faisaient siffler aussi bien par les gamins, de sortie sur leurs vélos, que par les pères de famille en mal d'aventures. Les femmes courtement vêtues se multipliaient au milieu des touristes et des fêtards, qui ne semblaient pas les voir, et les vendeurs de bière proposaient maintenant des matières moins licites.

Mais tout le monde s'en foutait. Et Hermione la première. La musique, les rires, le bourdonnement des conversations rendait plus agréable encore le désordre qu'était Barcelone. À ses côtés, Julian fumait, tout en marchant. La brune se dit qu'il était beau. Pas de la même façon que Draco Malfoy. Non, Julian était beau parce qu'il semblait se foutre de tout. Sauf d'elle. Sauf d'Hermione. Et pourtant, chaque seconde, chaque action, semblait le rendre heureux, serein, malgré son détachement.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans un bar. Le seul qui était bondé. C'était un bar à touristes. Rien, ici, n'était authentique. Un immense bar, pavé de lumières tamisées était eu centre de la salle. Au fond, sur scène, un groupe de gamin reprenait les Beach Boys de leurs voix pré-pubères. La clientèle était presque exclusivement blonde. Des hollandais, des danois, des allemands, sans doute. Tous auraient pu passer pour des cousins lointains de Malfoy.

Profitant de l'inattention des autres, ce dernier saisit le bras d'Hermione et avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, l'entraîna dehors. Une fois devant le bar, il parut se détendre, tandis que la jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches, le regardait d'un air furieux.

« Granger… »

Ce fut à son tour de prendre une gifle. Il la regarda d'un air incertain, puis serra sa mâchoire.

« Je voulais justement te parler de ça… » annonça-t-il d'une voix plate.

« Et bien maintenant nous sommes quittes, » rétorqua-t-elle en faisant mine de s'en aller.

D'une main sur son bras, il la retint.

« Écoute, je ne fais jamais ça. Et crois moi, présenter des excuses, qui plus est à toi, Granger, ça me coûte beaucoup. »

Devant son absence de réponse, il reprit.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir giflée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais, tu m'as mis sur les nerfs, tu comprends ? Je pensais être tranquille un bon moment, et… et c'est toi qui débarque dans ma vie, et qui me rappelle mon passé, et le petit con que j'ai été. C'est pas... juste, tu comprends ? Je veux changer, j'ai changé, et je veux oublier tout ça. »

« Depuis quand le grand Malfoy se soucie-t-il de la justice ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ne recommence pas, » soupira-t-il, las.

Un silence pesant, s'installa. C'est alors qu'Hermione remarqua la main sur son bras. Il ne l'avait pas ôtée. Lui aussi sembla s'en apercevoir, mais n'osait pas l'enlever de peur que la sorcière ne s'en rende compte. Une chaleur un peu trop agréable et certainement pas liée à la température ambiante se répandit dans le corps d'Hermione.

« Écoute, Draco – le concerné leva un sourcil -, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas continuellement s'ignorer. Plus maintenant. On… on fréquente le mêmes personnes et… peut-être qu'on pourrait faire la paix. Nous sommes en terrain neutre, ici, et, on pourrait peut-être oublier… nos différends, » balbutia-t-elle pour masquer sa gêne.

« Ok, » souffla-t-il, doucement.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, mais ils étaient là, maintenant, tout proches l'un de l'autre. Et lui tenait toujours son bras. Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione leva les yeux, et rencontra ceux du jeune homme. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée comme ça. Et, sans doute, jamais elle non plus ne l'avait fixé de cette façon. Elle baissa les yeux, et, inconsciemment, se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Quand elle rencontra à nouveau le regard de Draco, sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Le souffle de la jeune femme devint erratique. Elle avait chaud, trop chaud.

« Hermione ? » appela Julian.

Instantanément, le lien se brisa. Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, Draco lâcha le bras de la brune. Il soupira. Il l'aurait voulu l'insulter, ce mec.

Hermione, elle, était perdue. A nouveau, elle se mordait la lèvre, et Draco aurait vraiment voulu les embrasser, ces lèvres. Mais la brune se racla la gorge, et partit, laissant seul le blond.

Quand elle revint dans le bar, Tom embrassait goulument une blonde aux mensurations enviables et Liva draguait le barman. Un groupe d'hommes s'approcha. L'un d'entre eux était déguisé en cette actrice moldue, dont Hermione ne se souvenait plus le nom. Celle avec le maillot de bain rouge et les gros seins. Ils enterraient la vie de garçon de cet homme là, apparemment trader dans la City. Très vite, « la bande » se joignit à eux.

Ils quittèrent le bar, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, accompagnés de la blonde de Tom. Les rues étaient pleines. De jeunes, de touristes, de prostitués, de dealers, de pickpockets et de jolies filles. Alors, ils suivirent la foule. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un night-club et réussirent à rentrer gratuitement. Hermione n'était jamais allé dans une boite de nuit moldue. Ni dans une boîte de nuit, d'ailleurs. Ron, n'aimait pas danser. Et Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait manqué des choses beaucoup de choses. Les boîtes de nuit, les soirées sur la plage, les bières. Tout, tout ça était nouveau.

Alors, Hermione se laissa porter par la musique, et dansa, dansa. Elle s'amusait. Et c'était bon. Elle dansait avec Julian, avec Liva, Jenny, et Holly, faisait des grimaces avec Louis et Cléa, dansait à nouveau avec les invités qui fêtaient l'enterrement de vie de garçon du dénommé Daniel, puis à nouveau avec Julian. Elle souriait quand il la serrait contre lui, et lui soufflait dans le cou pour dégager ses cheveux. Draco, lui, dansait avec Vittoria. Et des tonnes d'autres filles, aussi. Parfois, la sorcière se disait que c'était lui, le plus beau de la boîte. Il lui arrivait de croiser son regard, et elle baissait les yeux, gênée.

Liva et Holly riaient en voyant Jenny repousser les hommes qui l'accostaient par dizaines. Il faut dire que Jenny était mannequin. Pas vraiment une de ces gamines rachitiques, bien qu'elle soit très mince. Avec sa sublime voix rauque et son visage mutin, on ne voyait qu'elle. Tom, lui, ne lâchait plus sa blonde.

Il était six heures du matin. Le night-club fermait. Daniel et ses amis étaient partis. Et la nuit délirante s'achevait. « La bande » sortit de la boite de nuit et se retrouva sur la plage déserte, alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait lentement. Scott et Akihiko se baignaient, Louis et Cléa s'étaient isolés, tandis que les autres comataient doucement sur le sable.

Hermione marchait, les pieds dans l'eau. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne voulait penser à rien. Et elle ne pensait à rien. L'écume mourait au creux de ses orteils et le vent chaud annonçant une nouvelle journée caniculaire lui chatouillait le cou.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Et ils étaient trop loin, maintenant, pour que les autres s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit. Il la saisit par le bras, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Un. Elle n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir ses yeux, gris, durs, métalliques, magnétiques. Deux. Leurs souffles se croisèrent s'entremêlèrent. Elle aspira l'air sortant de sa bouche. Sa bouche à lui. Sa tête lui tournait. Trois. Il l'embrassa. Ses jambes à elle cédèrent. Elle s'agrippa à son cou, plantant ses doigts dans sa nuque. Lui ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il ne la lâcherait pas. Ils avaient chaud, trop chaud. Tout les deux. Et c'était beau, et c'était rude, et passionné. Et sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'y attendent, ils s'écroulèrent, à genoux, dans le sable. Ils n'avaient plus la force de rien, sauf de rester là, avec l'autre. Et ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils étaient perdus.

Pourquoi y mit-il fin ? Lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais quelque chose, en lui, lui interdisait de continuer. Sa santé mentale, peut-être. Et sous son masque d'indifférence, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était perdu. Ca l'avait perdu. Elle le scrutait d'un air hagard. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas. Et ne le cachait pas.

Il se racla la gorge, et tenta de se concentrer pour retrouver son air hautain et indifférent.

« Désolé Granger. J'en avais trop envie depuis tout à l'heure... Ça... Ça doit être l'alcool. Ça ne se reproduira plus, » lâcha-t-il de la même voix trainante qu'il prenait, adolescent.

Il partit. La laissant seule, assise face à la mer. Perdue. Doucement, elle toucha ses lèvres d'un air pensif. Face à elle, le soleil apparaissait derrière la ligne d'horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

N.B. à toute la fiction : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, mais dans un cadre un peu différent cette fois. En effet, je reprends une fiction non-terminée et la terminerai moi-même.

Cette fiction, c'est _Terrain neutre_, de **Rimbaud-in-Mexico**.

Neuf chapitres ont été publiés, mais l'insatisfaction de l'auteur vis-à-vis de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses l'a menée à arrêter sa fiction et à demander si quelqu'un voulait la reprendre.

J'ai répondu à l'affirmatif à l'offre, et voici la chose.

J'ai apporté mes propres modifications à l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle a plu lorsque Rimbaud-in-Mexico l'écrivait.

Bonne lecture !

N.B. à ce chapitre : Ce chapitre est différent de l'original, pour deux raisons : la première, Lars n'est plus là. Et la seconde, j'ai fait intervenir plus tôt un personnage qui aurait dû arriver plus tard. J'ai quelques petites idées derrière la tête.

**Chapitre 4 – Des couples libres, des bières, des matches et un toit.**

Et il avait tenu sa promesse. Il ne l'avait plus embrassée. Jamais.

À huit heures du matin, alors que la terrible chaleur commençait à s'immiscer dans chaque recoin de la ville, ils étaient rentrés à l'auberge. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'étaient endormis, instantanément, après s'être écroulés sur leurs lits respectifs.

Pour se réveiller une heure plus tard.

Des coups frappés à la porte.

Liva fut la plus rapide à se lever, et titubant jusqu'à la porte, encore vêtue de sa tenue de la veille, ouvrit à l'inconscient qui les avait réveillés.

Une jeune femme attendait. Sagement. Sur le seuil. Fraîche. Et dispose. Elle lança un regard déconcerté à l'Américaine, peu amène.

« Euh… Julian ? » bredouilla-t-elle, gênée.

L'intéressé se releva, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Quand il la reconnut. Kate. Sa fiancée.

Il la rejoignit précipitamment sur le palier, loin des regards indiscrets.

Akihiko, les yeux toujours fermés, éclata de son rire tonitruant.

Le rire de Draco se joignit au premier. Jetant un regard noir au deux hommes, Hermione se leva laborieusement. Ce n'était pas drôle.

Alors que les rires de Scott et Jenny commençaient à leur tour à retentir, elle se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains pour se rafraîchir le visage.

[…]

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle poussait à nouveau la porte de la salle-de-bains sous les ricanements unanimes de ses amis.

Julien et ce qui semblait être sa copine n'étaient pas revenus.

À nouveau, Draco éclata de rire. Un rire chaud. Léger. Heureux. La jeune femme le regarda furtivement. Et croisa son regard, pour la première fois depuis la veille. Lui ne cilla pas. Et Hermione, inconsciemment, se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Le jeune homme sourit légèrement, amusé par sa réaction enfantine. Mais elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle n'était pas séductrice. Aussi séductrice. Et la seconde suivante, Draco n'existait plus. Et la seconde suivante, Julian était dans son champ de vision, gênée, accompagné de la jeune femme rousse.

Et rien, sinon le battement cardiaque manqué de la jeune héroïne de guerre, n'aurait laissé deviner aux autres ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

[…]

Treize heures. C'était le temps qu'avait mis Tom pour troquer sa blonde contre une autre. Treize heures.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne cherche plus à les connaître » avoua Holly, exaspérée. « Maintenant je leur donne un numéro. »

« Et elle alors ? » demanda Jenny.

« Elle, c'est Blonde 18. »

Tous, éclatèrent de rire. Hormis Vittoria, qui trouvait que Tom « agissait comme un goujat. »

« Je crois qu'elle est jalouse, » chuchota Liva à Hermione.

Ils se trouvaient une nouvelle fois à la plage, encerclés et enserrés par les touristes agglutinés. Hors de l'eau, la chaleur devenait intenable. Draco, lui paraissait pensif.

« Granger… Hermione » murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Ça te tenterait de visiter le quartier sorcier ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

« Je veux dire, puisque tu es là, autant y aller tous les deux » reprit-il, encore plus bas.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement.

[…]

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux sorciers marchaient silencieusement dans les rues désertes de Barceloneta. Draco avait raconté à Jenny qu'Hermione et lui partaient retrouver un ami de longue date qu'ils avaient en commun. Cette dernière avait hoché la tête d'un air absent tandis qu'ils s'éclipsaient.

À présent, alors qu'ils avançaient côte à côte et que leurs pas raisonnaient sur le macadam parsemé de mégots, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prononcer un mot.

« Draco… »

« Granger, si c'est pour parler du fait que je t'ai embrassée la nuit dernière, s'il te plaît, fais comme si tu avais oublié. »

Elle s'immobilisa, un sourire malicieux au bout des lèvres.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, Draco, je m'appelais Hermione. Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord là-dessus. Et à vrai dire, je voulais te demander si tu connaissais l'emplacement du passage vers le quartier sorcier. Mais puisque tu sembles vouloir aborder ce sujet… »

« Granger, s'il te plaît, dis moi que ce n'est pas Weasley qui t'a appris à embrasser tel que tu le fais ! » l'interrompit à nouveau le jeune homme, espérant couper court à la conversation.

Il s'approchait d'elle, lentement, l'air sérieux pendant que la sorcière, désorientée, fronçait les sourcils. Doucement, il mit les mains sur ses hanches. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du blond sur son front, qu'elle releva la tête, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Pourquoi, tu as aimé ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Un sourire carnassier pour toute réponse. Et le jeune homme s'éloigna. A quelques mètres d'elle, il se retourna.

« Amis, Hermione ? »

« Amis, Draco » répéta-t-elle doucement, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route.

[…]

Le quartier de Bruja, rassemblement sorcier de Barcelone, était en réalité assez similaire au Chemin de Traverse. Partout, les étalages branlants et les vitrines colorées s'amoncelaient, clignotaient, affichant leurs contenus hétéroclites. Et Hermione se sentait chez elle. À la maison. Flânait, virevoltait, gambadait de vendeurs en vendeurs, s'émerveillant sur ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Draco la regarda, consterné, pousser un cri de joie devant une gigantesque librairie. Deux secondes plus tard, il était entraîné à l'intérieur par Granger-la-Tornade qui continuait à s'extasier sur la taille des rayons.

« Tu es totalement jetée, Hermione, » constata-t-il tandis qu'elle le forçait à porter des grimoires, elle-même n'ayant plus de place dans ses bras. « Tu es incapable de parler un mot d'espagnol. Tu ne sais même pas ce que signifient les titres ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu vas me les traduire » affirma la sorcière avec détermination. « Et je m'achèterai un dictionnaire bilingue pour en comprendre le contenu ».

« Tu es tarée, » répéta-t-il.

« Je sais. » Lui adressant son plus beau sourire, elle lui tandis un premier livre. « S'il te plaît. »

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le jeune homme saisit la pile et commença à examiner les couvertures.

« Celui-ci est sur les différentes utilisations du pus de Bulbobus. Ça t'intéresse ? »

« Non. »

Il reposa le grimoire, au hasard, sur une étagère.

« Ça, c'est un guide des écoles de sorcellerie espagnoles. »

« Garde » ordonna-t-elle sans se retourner.

Draco lui jeta un regard en biais, qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

« Ça, c'est un roman érotique. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle en se retournant brusquement, faisant se retourner une famille de touristes à proximité.

Rosissant légèrement, elle observa le grimoire.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Non, » avoua-t-il en éclatant de rire.

« Tu es un idiot. »

« Et toi une folle, Hermione. Quelle jolie paire on fait ! »

[…]

L'après-midi s'était lentement écoulé. Les jeunes sorciers cherchant la fraîcheur à l'intérieur des boutiques. Hermione n'avait finalement acheté « que » six livres. Pour finalement déclarer qu'elle reviendrait plus tard en acheter d'autres. Draco avait juré à voix basse. Elle s'était retournée. Il lui avait souri.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente en entrant dans une boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Les objets vendus, cependant, différaient de ceux présentés dans la boutique des Weasley. Draco montrait ses découvertes à Hermione, qui éclatait de rire, telle une enfant, en voyant les effets produits. Mais dès qu'elle commençait à s'interroger sur le type de magie employé, le jeune homme repartait chercher un autre trésor, dans l'espoir de la faire taire une nouvelle fois. Il préférait, de loin, l'entendre rire.

Ils sortirent finalement de la boutique, deux heures plus tard, les bras chargés d'articles. Doucement, l'air commençait à s'adoucir et la ville sortait de sa torpeur. Draco décida d'acheter des glaces, en découvrant que Fortarôme possédait des succursales en Espagne. Vanille pour elle. Chocolat noir pour lui. Et tandis qu'ils dégustaient leurs coupes à l'ombre d'un lierre, le jeune homme se sentit bien. Heureux. Apaisé. Après tout, Hermione était une jolie fille, et il l'aurait volontiers embrassée une nouvelle fois. C'est alors que le souvenir de la veille revint. Lui qui avait réussi à le tenir à distance toute la journée durant. Il regarda furtivement la sorcière, dégustant sa glace. Innocente. Insouciante. Mais lui. Avait chaud. Un baiser. Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Merlin savait qu'il avait fait bien d'autres choses avec bien d'autres femmes. Mais à cet instant précis, aucune de ces réminiscences ne lui donnait le même sentiment de plénitude, de folie, de chaleur et de perte de contrôle que ce baiser avec Hermione Granger. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il la fixait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« J'ai de la glace sur le nez ? » demanda-t-elle, hilare.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer » inventa-t-il, sortant de son apathie.

[…]

Liva mettait du vernis sur ses orteils. Julian fumait à la fenêtre. Jenny coiffait Vittoria. Scott et Akihiko jouaient aux cartes. Kate semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa valise. Tel était le tableau lorsque les sorciers entrèrent dans le dortoir.

« Comment va votre ami ? » interrogea distraitement Jenny.

« Oh… Bien. Très bien, » répondit Draco, se souvenant de l'excuse.

Ce soir là passait un match. De football, au grand dam du sorcier. Un match important, une demi-finale de la coupe du monde, semblait-il. Dans laquelle l'Espagne jouait. Et bien que, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne soient intéressés, Draco et Hermione décidèrent d'accompagner leurs amis pour voir le match dans un bar.

Le bar était bondé. Le match ennuyeux au possible. Et chacun marchait sur les pieds des autres. Lassée, Hermione sortit, rapidement rejointe par Julian.

« Hermione » murmura-t-il doucement.

Il balança sa cigarette du bout des doigts et lentement, se dirigea vers elle. Arrivé au niveau de la jeune femme, il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle voulut le rpousser, pensant à Kate. Mais n'en fit rien. Et Julian l'embrassa. C'était, lent. Doux. Et surtout, terriblement ennuyeux. Rien à voir avec ce que le baiser Draco Malfoy lui avait procuré. Et maintenant que ce beau diable l'avait embrassée, Hermione n'était plus sûre de pouvoir apprécier de le faire avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce qui, avouons-le, aurait été dramatique.

Quand il mit fin à leur baiser, elle le regarda, un peu dégoûtée.

« Et Kate ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On est de New York. On forme ce qu'ils appellent « un couple libre. » On fait un peu ce qu'on veut, » se contenta-t-il de répondre, toujours aussi désinvolte.

Une pause. Puis :

« Je vais me chercher une bière, tu en veux une ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je reviens » reprit-il.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de disparaître du champ de vision de la jeune femme qu'elle fut happée en arrière.

« Alors, Granger, comment ce baiser new-yorkais ? » lâcha Draco, goguenard, en la tirant par le bras.

D'où venait-il ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Sans tenir compte de sa réplique, il s'approcha d'elle d'un air ennuyé et se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Granger, je me fais chier, ici. J'aime pas le football, et toi non plus. Tu ne veux pas aller ailleurs ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Après tout, elle aussi s'ennuyait. Mais Julian devait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

« Et pourquoi faire ? » interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

« J'en sais rien. J'ai vu qu'il y avait une terrasse sur le toit de l'auberge. On pourrait s'y poster en attendant le retour des autres après le match ? » suggéra le blond.

Puis, examinant une mèche qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts, ajouta avec un sourire narquois :

« Quoi que tu aies fait à tes cheveux, Hermione, c'est mieux, bien mieux que dans mes souvenirs de Poudlard. »

[…]

Pourquoi, Merlin, avait-elle accepté ? Draco, d'ailleurs, ne cessait de le lui faire remarquer.

« Laisser ton copain, qui n'est pas vraiment le tien d'ailleurs, dans un bar bondé avec des amis, pour m'accompagner sur un toit désert… Tu ne dois pas beaucoup y tenir à ton Américain. »

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce n'est pas mon copain, » répétait inlassablement Hermione pour toute réponse.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une épicerie de nuit pour acheter de la bière. Ils auraient pu tout aussi bien la voler, remarqua Draco. Le type fixé derrière sa caisse gardant les yeux rivés à l'écran diffusant le match.

Ils atteignirent finalement la terrasse, après avoir grimpé sept étages d'une seule traite. Essoufflés, la respiration leur manqua d'autant plus lorsqu'ils virent le paysage s'étalant sous leurs yeux. La ville, avec ses bruits, ses lumières et son immensité s'offrait à eux. Pas entièrement, bien sûr, mais la vue en restait incroyable. En bas, tout en bas, à leurs pieds, coulait le flot de supporters déambulant de bar en bar le long de la Rambla. Silencieusement, ils s'assirent au bord. Draco ouvrit les bouteilles. En tendit une à Hermione. Soudain, une immense clameur retentit dans la ville. Des milliers de voix criaient en même temps. Des klaxons retentirent. Et l'euphorie collective éclata aux oreilles des sorciers silencieux, détachés des évènements.

« Je crois que l'Espagne vient de marquer un but, » murmura la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête avec sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Serein. Sans doute était-ce le mot. Silencieusement encore, ils trinquèrent et chacun but une goulée de sa boisson amère.

« Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je verrai Hermione Granger boire ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'alcool, Crabbe et Goyle lui auraient cassé la gueule en répétant qu'on ne ment jamais à un Malfoy, » déclara Draco après qu'Hermione a ouvert sa cinquième bouteille.

« Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je boirais en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, Harry et Ron lui auraient cassé la gueule en lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais proférer de menaces à mon égard. »

Simultanément, ils éclatèrent de rire.

« J'ignorais que tu étais capable de leur faire faire cela, » avoua-t-il.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi. »

Il la regarda, étonné.

« Granger, je suis désolé, mais tu en as trop dit. Ou trop peu. »

Elle but une goulée supplémentaire pour toute réponse.

« Allez… Hermione ! » la supplia-t-il.

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle en riant.

« Ok, j'ai une idée. »

« Je crains le pire… » dit la jeune femme en prenant un faux air catastrophé.

« Tu me dis dix choses que j'ignore sur toi, et je fais de même, » acheva-t-il.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Tu commences » décréta-t-elle.

Draco poussa un soupir. Un long soupir. Et se lança.

« Le bleu est ma couleur préférée. J'ai pleuré la première fois que je suis allé dans un cinéma moldu où ils passaient _Il était une fois dans l'Ouest_. Quand j'étais petit, je rêvais de devenir Auror, ou joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, je voulais devenir pote avec Potter. Mon odeur préférée est la cannelle, et aussi celle de la lessive fraiche. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une mère comme Molly Wealey. J'ai toujours été jaloux de Diggory. Pour le bal de Noël en quatrième année, où tu étais sortie avec Krum, tu portais une robe bleue, et je crois que c'est la première fois que t'ai trouvé vraiment très attirante. Une fois, j'ai piégé le miroir de Lockart pour qu'il s'y voie chauve. Un jour, j'aimerais apprendre à jouer de la guitare. »

« Tu me trouve attirante ? » demanda-t-elle, presque sous le choc.

« À toi, Granger » rétorqua-t-il.

« D'accord » abdiqua-t-elle. « J'adore les jonquilles. Je suis presque sourde de l'oreille droite suite aux tortures de Bellatrix. Je pleure quand j'écoute Radiohead. En sixième année, j'ai commencé à fantasmer sur toi, comme toutes les autres filles de l'école. En deuxième année, j'ai fabriqué du Polynectar dans les toilettes des filles pour que Harry et Ron se fassent passer pour Crabbe et Goyle et te fassent parler à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. Je devais faire Millicent Bulstrode, mais il s'avère que ce que je prenais pour un cheveu était en réalité un poil de chat. Olivier Dubois fait déposer un bouquet de roses devant chez moi tous les mardis depuis huit mois, mais je ne l'ai découvert que lorsque Ron m'a quittée. Le premier métier que j'ai voulu faire était danseuse du ventre, quand j'avais quatre ans. Harry et Ron m'utilisent comme handicap quand il n'y a personne d'autre pour jouer au Quidditch. J'ai toujours préféré Fred à Georges Weasley. Et, j'ai adoré t'embrasser. »

Le silence se fit. Hermione rougit.

« Moi aussi, Granger, » murmura Draco d'un air pensif, suffisamment fort cependant pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Puis doucement, il se mit à rire. De plus en fort, jusqu'à ce que des touristes sur la Rambla, s'arrêtent pour lever la tête dans leur direction.

« Je me souviens de ce jour, » déclara-t-il.

« Quel jour ? »

« Celui où j'avais trouvé Crabbe et Goyle inhabituellement intelligents. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rire.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le dallage infiniment dur de la terrasse, et la jeune femme fit apparaître des coussins. L'alcool embrumait leurs esprits heureux. Draco bâilla. Il faisait encore infiniment chaud ce soir là, et bientôt, les klaxons retentirent à nouveau, célébrant la fin du match et la victoire de l'Espagne.

Lentement, la sorcière se tourna vers le blond et l'embrassa délicatement, à la commissure des lèvres.

« Et ton Américain, t'en fais quoi ? » rétorqua Draco, s'efforçant de rester impassible.

« Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien t'embrasser, » annonça-t-elle, avec la sagesse des paroles alcoolisées.

« Moi aussi, Granger, » répéta-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. « Demain, je t'embrasse. »

Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Le souffle régulier du jeune homme lui donna rapidement la réponse. À son tour, Hermione, brusquement épuisée, posa sa bouteille vide et quitta bientôt les bras de Morphée pour ceux de Draco Malfoy, légèrement plus confortables.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Jusque-là ?<br>En tout cas, je dois avouer que je me trouve honorée de reprendre cette fiction, car je l'aime vraiment. J'espère donc ne décevoir ni vous, lecteurs, ni l'auteur de l'oirignal, c.à.d. **Rimbaud-in Mexico**.  
>Cependant, malgré tout l'amusement que cela me procure d'écrire et de continuer la modification progressive de cette fiction, il est 4H51 du matin chez moi, j'ai fait une grosse insomnie, et il est temps de me dégourdir pour rester éveillée en cette fabuleuse journée de cours.<br>Je vous retrouve donc entre ce soir et dimanche pour la suite de l'histoire.  
>Les plus impatients peuvent consulter l'originale, mais comme j'ai embrayé sur quelques gros changements, je vous conseille de repasser sur ce que j'aurai écrit plus tard.<br>Bises,  
>GA.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

N.B. à toute la fiction : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, mais dans un cadre un peu différent cette fois. En effet, je reprends une fiction non-terminée et la terminerai moi-même.

Cette fiction, c'est _Terrain neutre_, de **Rimbaud-in-Mexico**.

Neuf chapitres ont été publiés, mais l'insatisfaction de l'auteur vis-à-vis de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses l'a menée à arrêter sa fiction et à demander si quelqu'un voulait la reprendre.

J'ai répondu à l'affirmatif à l'offre, et voici la chose.

J'ai apporté mes propres modifications à l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle a plu lorsque Rimbaud-in-Mexico l'écrivait.

Bonne lecture !

N.B. à ce chapitre : Rien à signaler, vraiment, si ce n'est qu'ayant continué sur ma lancée du quatrième chapitre, toutes les petites différences relatives à Kate ou à Lars ont été modifiées.

**Chapitre 5 – À Barcelone, tous les coups sont permis.**

On les avait retrouvés. Serrés l'un contre l'autre comme deux enfants perdus au milieu des toits de Barcelone, sur des oreillers dont personne ne connaissait la provenance.

À sept heures, Holly et Akihiko étaient montés, eux aussi.

« Ils devaient réveiller la ville, » expliqua plus tard Jenny.

« Réveiller la ville ? » avait répété Draco, interdit.

« En faisant le chant du coq sur le toit, » avait précisé l'Américaine.

En effet, les jeunes gens n'étaient plus frais lorsqu'ils atteignirent la terrasse. S'agrippant l'un à l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, l'Australienne et le Japonais avaient alors remarqué les deux corps savamment entrelacés. Holly avait alors gratifié son ami d'un « Chuuuuuut » sonore avant d'éclater de rire. Elle lui avait pris la main. Puis l'avait entraîné vers la rambarde, pour mieux faire face à la ville.

Draco s'était brusquement relevé, l'air hagard. Devant lui, Holly et Akihiko, toujours main dans la main se tenaient face au vide. Et tandis que la première, le plus sérieusement du monde, s'efforçait d'imiter correctement une volaille, le Japonais, n'ayant visiblement pas compris ce qu'était un coq, aboyait face au soleil levant. Hermione, se leva à son tour, paniquée. Et quelques secondes plus tard, les rires des Anglais se joignirent aux sons incongrus émanant de cette terrasse.

[…]

Plus mitigée fut la réaction de Julian, tandis qu'ils discutaient dans le couloir de l'auberge.

« Tu sais Hermione… je m'intéresse à toi. Et Kate s'en fiche vraiment, » l'informa-t-il.

« Julian… je ne suis pas là pour ça, » soupira-t-elle. Elle était ici pour oublier. Passer à autre chose.

« Donc tu ne veux pas de relation… sérieuse ? » déduisit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. Le sourire malicieux de Julian s'agrandit.

« Voudrais-tu de moi si nous n'avions rien de sérieux ? » proposa-t-il tandis qu'il l'enlaçait doucement.

Silence.

La sorcière ne savait que répondre. Certes, Julian ne la répugnait pas. Bien au contraire. Mais soudain, elle doutait. Parce que jamais Hermione Granger, héroïne de la Guerre, n'aurait jamais fait cela. En y réfléchissant bien, jamais Hermione-Granger-héroïne-de-guerre ne se serait pointée seule à Barcelone. Elle n'aurait pas non plus dormi sur une terrasse en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, n'aurait jamais bu autant qu'elle l'avait fait, ne serait jamais fait d'amis et n'aurait jamais quitté, le soir venu, l'auberge de jeunesse. Et maintenant, il apparaissait clairement à la jeune femme que la sage Hermione était partie au moment même où elle avait foulé le sol catalan. Soit, elle changeait. Soit, elle voulait se changer les idées. Mais elle avait toujours des principes. Et cela incluait l'intégrité.

« Euh… je ne crois pas, je suis désolée, Julian. » chuchota-t-elle.

Un peu déçu, il lui dit qu'il comprenait. Parce que, oui, vraiment, il comprenait.

[…]

Ce jour-là marquait le départ de Louis et Cléa qui embarquaient sur un paquebot à destination d'Ibiza. Tous décidèrent de les accompagner jusqu'au port. Le trajet se fit en silence. Holly, Jenny et Scott avaient camouflé leur manque de sommeil derrière d'immenses lunettes, reflétant le soleil déjà proche du zénith. Vittoria tentait de se rafraîchir avec un éventail en bois qu'elle avait acheté à une vieille dame bruyante, devant l'entrée de l'auberge. Liva cachait ses cernes sous un chapeau.

Une brève embrassade. Et silencieusement, les Canadiens disparurent sur le ponton.

[…]

Ils avaient finalement décidé de visiter le Parc Guëll. Et alors que le soleil semblait même envahir chaque goulée d'air respirable, les jeunes gens gravissaient péniblement les marches menant au site. Mais Draco et Hermione n'étaient pas fatigués. Et discrètement, chacun observait l'autre, profitant de la léthargie collective. Ils avançaient, quelques pas en avant du groupe, sur le chemin encadré d'oliviers. Les cigales chantaient l'été victorieux et de rares fleurs arides poussaient parmi les cailloux. Il en cueillit une. La plus jolie qu'il trouva. Jaune. « La couleur des cocus. » Et cela le fit rire parce qu'il trouvait que cette histoire de fleurs qui ont une signification était ridicule, et qu'une fleur reste une fleur, et que si une fleur est belle, alors pourquoi devrait-on s'empêcher de l'aimer pour une raison aussi malsaine ? Alors tandis qu'il tournait la tige entre ses doigts, il fit face à la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle rougit légèrement quand il posa la fleur derrière son oreille, sans un mot. Rien. Juste un sourire. Sincère. Pour elle. Et tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers les siens, Draco se dit que cette fille était quand même chouette. Chouette. Il eut honte à la pensée de ce mot. Parce que c'était le seul qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour décrire Hermione Granger. Et qu'il ne lui allait décemment pas. Chouette, c'était ringard, c'était le nom d'un animal, d'un truc qu'on remarque puis oublie. Et rien de tout ça ne lui correspondait.

Ils étaient arrivés sur la terrasse. Oui celle avec les bancs, où tous les touristes se font prendre en photo. Quelque secondes plus tard, les autres les rejoignirent et inévitablement se photographièrent les uns les autres. Holly et Akihiko remportaient de loin le prix de l'image la plus drôle. Jenny se faisait, comme à son habitude, mitrailler. Vint le passage obligé où Scott dut demander à une imposante écossaise de prendre le groupe entier en photo. Hermione se tenait à la droite de Tom, qui la maintenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en arrière.

« Belle journée, » commença-t-il une fois que la photo fut prise.

Hermione eut un sourire vague, détaché.

« Sans doute, » répondit-elle gaiement en s'éloignant.

Il la rattrapa.

« Hermione, » l'appela t-il. « Je peux te parler ? Je veux dire, j'ai… j'ai besoin de parler et… »

Et tu ne sais pas à qui d'autre t'adresser. Néanmoins elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec lui du reste du groupe, rassemblé autour d'un vendeur de souvenirs. Ils s'assirent à nouveau, sur une portion de l'immense banc en céramique. Elle, ne prononçait pas un mot, attendant qu'il se lance.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, » lâcha-t-il, la tête entre ses mains.

Une de tes blondes est enceinte ? À nouveau, elle se tut.

Au bout d'un moment, il reprit, avec difficulté.

« J'ai couché avec Vittoria. »

C'est tes blondes qui doivent être contentes ...

« Je veux dire, c'est pas Vittoria, l'erreur, » soupira-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione le regarda, sérieusement. Il avait l'air fatigué, vraiment. Et pas seulement d'un manque de sommeil. Son beau visage de cliché australien restait intact, mais quelque chose – était-ce une tension dans les muscles de la mâchoire ? Au niveau du front ? Une désinvolture perdue dans son regard ? – oui quelque chose avait changé. Et à cet instant précis, l'irrésistible surfeur australien ne ressemblait à rien, à rien d'autre qu'à un homme tourmenté.

Alors doucement, sans savoir pourquoi, ni même si cela lui apporterait du réconfort, elle posa la main sur son bras.

« C'est moi l'erreur, » déclara-t-il. « Je… je suis ce que vous, les femmes, appelez un connard. Je couche avec des filles, parfois pas très farouches. Je m'en vais au réveil. C'est comme ça. Je suis comme ça. Et puis, j'ai couché avec elle, aussi. Et, je sais pas… J'ai merdé. Je… je suis resté au réveil. Je l'ai regardée dormir. Et je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais je peux plus. Je peux plus rester avec d'autres filles sans me sentir mal, et merde, je la vois tous les jours ! »

Il paraissait à bout de nerfs, à présent. Exténué. La sorcière eut un sourire peiné.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Il eut un sourire. Un pauvre sourire. Parce que c'était plus une grimace, un rictus de détresse qu'une réelle marque de bonheur.

« J'en ai bien peur. »

« Tu devrais aller la voir, » suggéra-t-elle.

« Pourquoi faire ? Hermione, je suis australien, elle est italienne. On est pas vraiment voisins. Et puis c'est trop… je veux dire, ça n'a pas de sens. Comment pourrais-je l'aimer ? Enfin quoi, on a couché une fois ensemble, elle me voit avec toute sorte de filles, on se connait depuis moins d'une semaine… Qui croirait ça ? »

Sa voix se brisa. La sorcière, elle, ne savait que dire et sa tête tomba lentement sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Et toi et Draco, alors ? » reprit-il après un long silence.

« Moi et Draco ? »

« Oui. Vous êtes… enfin, il y a truc entre vous ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel. « Je pensais que tu me parlerais de Julian ».

« Non. Draco et toi. Enfin, avec Julian autour. Et sa copine, à côté, » déduisit-il, sarcastique.

« Pourquoi lui et moi ? »

Un léger sourire apparut à la commissure des lèvres de Tom.

« J'ai… remarqué, tu sais, » entama-t-il, lentement. « Vous ne vous parlez jamais. Du moins, lorsque tout le monde est là. Et pourtant, vous disparaissez tous les deux, par moments. Ce que je trouve assez étrange de la part de deux amis d'enfance qui se retrouvent par hasard. Et puis je t'ai vu le regarder. Souvent. Draco est plus discret. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment. Surprise. Presque choquée.

« Draco et moi ne sommes pas amis d'enfance, » avoua-t-elle.

Tom éclata de rire.

« Je m'en étais douté, à vrai dire. »

Elle rougit.

« En fait, on était plus proche de s'entretuer que d'être amis ».

De nouveau, un rire.

« C'est toujours le cas ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, » admit-elle doucement. « Tu sais, il a changé. Il était très… différent avant. »

« Peut-être que tu as changé aussi. »

« Peut-être. »

Un silence, encore. Durant lequel des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Tom leva la tête et regarda en direction de Vittoria. Des Espagnols s'assirent à leur droite. Deux guitares, quelques percussions. Bientôt la voix de l'un d'eux se fit entendre. Sèche, râpeuse.

« Et Julian ? » reprit l'Australien.

Un soupir.

« Je sais pas. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais rien. Il a une copine, et peu importe ce qu'il dit, elle est venue de le voir des États-Unis, leur relation ne peut pas être si… libérale que ça. »

Tom sourit.

Elle releva la tête. Un courant d'air chaud vint lui fouetter le visage.

« Tu es un mec génial, Tom. »

« Si tu pouvais le répéter à Vittoria… » proposa-t-il en partant dans un grand éclat de rire.

[…]

Ils avaient décidé de visiter le quartier commerçant. Une idée de Liva. Scott l'avait qualifiée de foireuse. Jenny de « géniale ». Mais, encouragés par l'air brûlant de cet après-midi, les jeunes gens longeaient les murs, recueillant le peu d'ombre encore présente sur leur peau déshydratée. Julian avait passé son bras autour de l'épaule de Kate et l'aspergeait régulièrement avec la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, en riant. Vittoria s'était acheté un second éventail. Holly et Liva s'arrêtaient dans chaque boutique avec un sourire enthousiaste. Mais les hommes ne se plaignaient pas, loin de là. Car le seul endroit de Barcelone encore supportable à cette heure de la journée était un magasin climatisé.

Ils avaient à la place créé un jeu très divertissant nommé par Akihiko « What my girl should wear. » Chaque garçon avait donc choisi une fille qui devait alors essayait tous les vêtements qu'il lui imposait. Hermione avait délicatement enfoncé son coude dans les côtes de Tom au moment du choix des partenaires. Vittoria avait rougi quand il l'avait rejointe mais n'avait prononcé un mot, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Akihiko et Holly s'étaient adressé un sourire diabolique. Julian avait attiré Kate encore davantage vers lui. Et Draco, sans un regard pour la sorcière, avait rejoint Jenny. Scott et Liva s'étaient finalement avancés l'un vers l'autre, hésitants.

Hermione, seule, attendait. Elle ne voulait pas participer. Une immense fatigue. Si soudaine. Si soudaine. La chaleur, peut-être.

La boutique était désormais vide. Les tornades qu'étaient Scott, Jenny, Holly et Akihiko avaient rapidement fait fuir les clients, même téméraires. Draco, discrètement, avait jeté un sortilège de confusion aux vendeuses qui étaient sorties prendre un café en riant. Plus rien, ici, ne rappelait l'existence d'un magasin. Les portants gisaient à terre et Vittoria, après de longue minutes de silence avait finalement entrepris de faire enfiler à Tom des robes et des chaussures à talon. L'Italienne ne pouvait plus retenir un sourire qu'elle laissait échapper dans le dos de l'homme qu'elle habillait. Akihiko portait Holly, en porte-jarretelle et tee-shirt des Stokes, sur ses épaules. Jenny avait réussi à trouver l'appareil crachant la musique dans les haut-parleurs, monté le volume au maximum et se déhanchait désormais sur le comptoir. D'autres personnes, attirées par la musique et les rires s'échappant de la devanture les avaient rejoints. Julian, debout sur un présentoir, avait entrepris d'allumer une cigarette près des détecteurs de fumée afin d'enclencher les « douches », comme il les appelait.

[…]

Des cris. D'abord indistincts. Jusqu'à ce qu'un touriste, allemand visiblement, apparaisse à l'entrée de la boutique.

« Policia ! Police ! Polizei ! » hurla-t-il.

Aussitôt, une clameur de panique émana de la foule qui avait commencé à emplir le magasin. Les gens commençaient à s'éparpiller en, courant, et bientôt, tous se furent enfuis.

« Cours ! » lui cria Scott, lui-même s'élançant vers la sortie. « On se retrouve à l'auberge. »

Alors la sorcière obéit et se mit à courir. À vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'elle prenait. Elle passa devant une église d'où s'échappait une mélodie douce. Pieuse. Une autre boutique aux effluves d'encens. Un café aux odeurs d'alcool. De vin, de tapas. Empreint de rire d'hommes, de cris de supporters d'un match de football.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner de nouveau à droite lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne et l'attira dans l'ombre. De surprise, un cri apeuré poussa des lèvres de la sorcière. Cueilli dès la racine par le doigt de Draco Malfoy, posé sur sa bouche. Sans un mot, il se remit à courir, l'entraînant derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans Barceloneta. Devant eux, la plage se désemplissait progressivement, recrachant son flot de touristes dans les bars environnants. Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de respirer. Pas eu le temps de retrouver son souffle qui l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait attiré vers lui, brusquement, et l'avait embrassé. C'était presque violent, la manière d'appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Presque trop rude, la manière dont il tenait son visage entre ses mains. Ça aurait pu être trop sauvage, trop rugueux. Trop dure, trop cruelle façon dont il la serrait contre lui.

Non. C'était juste. C'était bon. Et Hermione se demandait comment cet homme pouvait embrasser comme ça. De cette façon. Toujours mieux à chaque fois. Au point d'en avoir des frissons avec une température ambiante avoisinant les quarante degrés. Au point d'en avoir des fourmis dans les doigts, dans les orteils. Au point de se sentir en feu.

Il la lâcha, trop tôt à son goût, et lui lança un regard féroce avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Le sang de la sorcière ne fit qu'un tour.

« Quoi ? » cria-t-elle.

Plusieurs touristes se retournèrent vers elle. Mais lui continuait d'avancer. Elle le rejoignit en courant et lui fit face, les mains sur les hanches.

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-elle.

Elle le vit serrer brièvement la mâchoire avant de prendre cet air. Cet affreux air détaché qu'il arborait comme un trophée étant adolescent.

« Rien Granger. Rien. Maintenant, dégage.»

« Je te déteste. » chuchota-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

« Ah oui ? » susurra-t-il à son tour. « Moi aussi je te déteste. Je te hais. Je ne te supporte pas. Je ne supporte pas de te voir aussi heureuse. Je ne supporte pas de te voir aussi détachée. »

Elle l'embrassa. C'était la première qu'elle le faisait. Elle. De sa propre initiative.

Ce n'était pas passionné. Pas en colère. C'était un léger baiser. Aussi rapide qu'un courant d'air. Joueur. Attendrit. Elle ferma les yeux. Il soupira.

« Je ne te déteste pas, » avoua-t-il.

* * *

><p>Je sais que ce n'est certainement pas de mon droit de le demander, mais j'aimerais quelques reviews, dans la mesure du possible. Pas pour m'ébouriffer les plumes, bien entendu, vu que je n'ai accompli qu'un centième du travail ici, et encore, mais pour voir si je prends la bonne direction. Faites-le-moi savoir, surtout si vous avez lu la fiction d'origine.<p>

Merci !


	6. Chapter 6

N.B. à toute la fiction : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, mais dans un cadre un peu différent cette fois. En effet, je reprends une fiction non-terminée et la terminerai moi-même.

Cette fiction, c'est _Terrain neutre_, de **Rimbaud-in-Mexico**.

Neuf chapitres ont été publiés, mais l'insatisfaction de l'auteur vis-à-vis de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses l'a menée à arrêter sa fiction et à demander si quelqu'un voulait la reprendre.

J'ai répondu à l'affirmatif à l'offre, et voici la chose.

J'ai apporté mes propres modifications à l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle a plu lorsque Rimbaud-in-Mexico l'écrivait.

Bonne lecture !

N.B. à ce chapitre : Que dire ? J'attendais ce chapitre avec impatience, parce que c'est celui où Kate était supposée faire son entrée… mais j'ai une petite surprise en réserve pour vous de ce côté-là, puisque Kate est déjà là. D

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 – « SURPRISE ! »**

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Ils étaient assis, côte à côte, sur la plage, encore habillés, regardant la mer, les touristes repliant leurs affaires.

C'était elle qui avait posé la question, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Elle sentit le corps à sa droite s'affaisser, légèrement, avant de retrouver sa tenue irréprochable.

Un soupir.

« Je sais pas » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Ce fut à elle de soupirer.

« Donc tu ne veux me voir avec aucun homme mais tu n'attends rien. À quoi tu joues, Draco ? ».

Lentement, elle s'énervait. L'apathie, l'incertitude du sorcier l'agaçaient. La troublaient.

Il lui saisit le poignet, un peu trop violemment. Lui faisant mal.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi, Granger ? » dit-il à son tour, soudainement menaçant. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose dans ses yeux qui fit peur à la jeune femme. Une ombre. Non pas une lueur mais une ombre de folie. Qui semblait hurler à travers les globes gris. Qui semblait chanter à la gloire d'un malheur éthéré. _Whatever_… semblait-elle dire.

Alors la sorcière se leva, tirant sur son poignet endolori d'un coup sec afin de faire lâcher prise à l'homme lui faisant face. Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons, quitta la plage.

Il ne la suivit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Vraiment pas une question de volonté. Il n'y arrivait pas, voilà tout. Alors il resta assis, regardant la mer. Seul et encore vêtu, attirant malgré lui par centaines les regards féminins. Sa tête tomba. Entre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux, ne vit plus rien. Se laissa tomber sur le dos. Et attendit.

[…]

Elle ne prit pas la peine la peine de saisir la poignée, laissant son coude heurter violemment la porte. Le bruit de cette dernière s'écrasant contre le mur du dortoir masqua la plainte de l'articulation endolorie.

« Merde, » jura-t-elle.

Les autres s'étaient retournés, la regardaient, surpris de cette entrée fracassante.

« Draco n'est pas avec toi ? » se risqua Liva d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi serait-il avec moi ? » répliqua sèchement la sorcière.

Le silence lui fit face. Finalement, Julian se dirigea vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, un peu trop agressivement au goût de la jeune femme.

« Pas ton problème. » rétorqua-t-elle.

En silence, elle rejoignit son lit, regardant obstinément le plafond. Peu à peu, la tension s'affaissa et les conversations reprirent dans le dortoir tandis que Julian partait fumer sur le balcon.

La porte claqua, et Draco entra dans la pièce l'air fatigué.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Jenny, visiblement inquiète.

Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'œil à la sorcière qui continuait à fixer le plafond, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« J'ai dû semer un flic qui m'avait pris en chasse. Quand j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser, je m'étais perdu, » inventa-t-il.

La sorcière laissa échapper un rire narquois, à peine audible.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de sortir, » déclara le blond d'un ton las.

Julian approuva silencieusement en lançant négligemment son mégot au dessus de la foule s'entrecroisant le long de la Rambla.

[…]

Il n'était que 22h30 et déjà, le groupe remontait l'avenue. Les bars, encore vides, avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux néons, tentant vainement d'aguicher les clients. La tension semblait doucement s'être apaisée. Devant Hermione, les mains de Tom et Vittoria se frôlaient, timidement et régulièrement. Elle était jalouse de ces sentiments. Qui devaient être impossibles. Pourquoi devraient-ils être possibles ? Un instant, son regard dévia en direction de blond, avançant silencieusement, les mains dans les poches. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Jamais sa vie ne lui avait paru aussi bordélique. Il avait suffi qu'elle mette les pieds à Barcelone pour oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Ron, découvrir ce que Scott appelait les « plaisirs simples de la vie ». Il avait suffi qu'elle mette les pieds à Barcelone pour tomber amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle était.

« Hermione ! » un cri retentit.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! » à présent, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais accompagné d'une jeune femme rousse bousculaient la foule de touriste en courant.

« Hermione ! » répétèrent-t-ils une dernière fois, à bout de souffle, en s'arrêtant devant elle.

Cette dernière les fixait, immobile, l'air ahuri.

« Harry ? Ginny ? » devina-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

Pour toute réponse, les deux jeunes gens l'enlacèrent. Sous le regard surpris des autres.

« Surprise! » annoncèrent-t-ils, rayonnants. « Tu nous manquais, et Ron est insupportable depuis ton depuis ton départ, » ajouta Ginny en reculant pour laisser son amie respirer.

Jenny et Vittoria haussaient toutes les deux ostensiblement un sourcil. Draco arborait ne savait que penser. Julian et Kate ne leur prêtaient pas attention. Et tous, inconsciemment, bloquaient le passage des touristes énervés de devoir les contourner.

Hermione se tourna face à ses amis de Barcelone, incertaine quant à quoi dire.

« Voici de de mes meilleurs amis. Voici Harry, commença-t-elle en pointant du doigt le brun, et voici Ginny, » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie rousse.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants sourirent aux amis d'Hermione.

« C'est fantastique ! » s'exclama Liva, véritablement enjouée. « Si on allait boire un verre pour fêter ça ? »

Ils retournèrent donc au bar où ils étaient allés lors de la première nuit d'Hermione à Barcelone, et ce malgré les contestation de Tom. Non pas que ce bar fût meilleur que les autres. Il était en réalité d'un mauvais goût affligeant. Mais il n'en restait pas moins le seul suffisamment rempli en ce début de soirée.

Tandis que Ginny discutait, enthousiaste, avec Holly et Akihiko, Harry et Hermione restèrent un peu en retrait.

« Ne me parle pas de Ron, » les dents de la jeune femme brune grincèrent en prononçant le nom de ce dernier.

« Il regrette, tu sais. »

« Je m'en fous. Je… il y a quelqu'un d'autre, » admit finalement Hermione.

« Qui ? » demanda Harry, dont la curiosité était titillée.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

[…]

Elle ne le trouva pas avec le reste de la bande. Liva, embrumée par les téquila que lui servait le barman qu'elle continuait à draguer, lui affirma qu'il était au toilettes. Scott qu'il était parti. Et Akihiko, pour toute réponse, lui adressa un « Pfioou ! » en mimant une évaporation.

Plus loin, des éclats de voix au milieu de la musique. Tom face à Blonde 19. Vittoria à son bras. Blonde 19 s'accrochait, lui faisait les yeux doux, pour s'énerver finalement. L'Australien l'ignora, saisit le menton de Vittoria, l'embrassa. Blonde 19 se tut et tourna les talons.

Elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry et de Ginny, leur disant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Seule.

Elle sortit. Le vit. Assis sur le trottoir, une blonde littéralement en adoration à ses côté. La sorcière s'approcha. Lui l'aperçu, se leva et planta la pauvre blonde en plein milieu de sa phrase. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard dégoûté. Il ne le remarqua même pas.

Ils étaient face à face désormais. Embarrassés mais ne pouvant plus se quitter des yeux.

« Je suis désolée, » avoua-t-elle.

« Pas autant que moi. »

Un silence. Yeux contre yeux. Iris contre iris. Les regards ne se lâchent pas, ne s'échappent plus.

« Rentrons, » dit-il finalement.

[…]

Ils n'arrivèrent pas à destination. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à transplaner. Il avaient traversé deux, trois rues, toujours sans se lâcher des yeux. Comme envahis par la peur que l'autre s'échappent. Deux, trois rues. C'était trop.

Il la poussa, légèrement, contre un mur. Elle le laissa faire. Ne le quittant jamais des yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse, son corps contre le sien. Elle laissa échapper un soupir. De bonheur. Il sourit contre ses lèvres. Se recula. Elle, se mordit la lèvre, frustrée. À nouveau, un sourire. Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser. Encore. Il se recula davantage. Un sourire carnassier de Draco Malfoy. Une moue boudeuse d'Hermione Granger. Alors il s'approcha d'elle, joueur. Lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Esquiva à nouveau un baiser dans un éclat de rire. Elle le frappa. Pas fort. Pour jouer, elle aussi. À nouveau, il rit. La saisit par la taille.

Et les sorciers reprirent leur route. Une longue nuit s'annonçait.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?<br>Y en a-t-il que l'arrivée d'Harry et Ginny dérange, ou est-ce que vous appréciez ce petit retournement de situation ? Personnellement, je les aime beaucoup, et j'avais vraiment envie de les réintroduire, je suis désolée si les lecteurs de la version originale sont déçus.  
>Les chapitres sept, huit et neuf arriveront dans l'heure. Et ensuite, place à ce que j'ai écrit !<br>Bises,  
>Votre dévouée (ahahahaha)<br>GA.


	7. Chapter 7

N.B. à toute la fiction : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, mais dans un cadre un peu différent cette fois. En effet, je reprends une fiction non-terminée et la terminerai moi-même.

Cette fiction, c'est _Terrain neutre_, de **Rimbaud-in-Mexico**.

Neuf chapitres ont été publiés, mais l'insatisfaction de l'auteur vis-à-vis de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses l'a menée à arrêter sa fiction et à demander si quelqu'un voulait la reprendre.

J'ai répondu à l'affirmatif à l'offre, et voici la chose.

J'ai apporté mes propres modifications à l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle a plu lorsque Rimbaud-in-Mexico l'écrivait.

Bonne lecture !

N.B. à ce chapitre : Bon, je n'ai quasiment rien changé à ce chapitre, j'occulte un peu la présence de mes nouveaux arrivants, mais j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et je n'ai pas voulu trop l'altérer.

**Chapitre 7 – Avis de recherche.**

Le bruit des passants sur la Rambla tonitruait par la fenêtre ouverte. Le piaillement des perroquets en cage, le brouhaha émanant des touristes et la musique d'un spectacle de rue se mélangeait en une cacophonie harmonieuse, résonnant dans les oreilles engourdies de la sorcière. Elle avait chaud. Suffisamment pour qu'elle enlève le peu de couette la recouvrant encore, laissant découvrir son corps nu. Cette lumière. Les volets étaient ouverts, laissant entrer le soleil, se déversant à flot, inondant la pièce.

Et ce bruit ! Un nouveau s'était rajouté au précédent. Des heurts réguliers. Trois coups. Un arrêt. Comme...

Oh merde.

Cette fois, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, brusquement, laissant le jour l'aveugler momentanément. Ces coups. On toquait à la porte.

« Momentito ! » s'écria-t-elle, utilisant par là-même la quasi-totalité de ses connaissances en espagnol.

Quelque chose bougea près d'elle. Quelque chose comme Draco Malfoy. Merde. Les réminiscences de la veille ressurgirent enfin dans son esprit. Elle se leva, enfila ce qui lui tombait sous la main. En l'occurrence, sa chemise. Sa chemise à lui. Qui portait encore son parfum. Merde. Elle croisa son regard. Il la fixait, immobile, comme une proie. Pas le temps d'y succomber. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

Merde à la fin !

Des policiers. _Guardia civil_, indiquait l'écusson sur leurs bras et les armes à leurs ceintures. Espagnol, indiquait leurs regards vers les jambes découvertes de la jeune femme.

« Akihiko Takada ? » prononça enfin l'un d'eux.

« Est-ce qu'elle a une tête à s'appeler Akihiko? » railla Draco depuis le lit.

L'autre ne releva pas. Lui jeta un coup d'œil. Se refocalisa sur la sorcière. Ils étaient seuls dans cette chambre. Sans doute les autres n'étaient-ils pas encore rentrés ou avaient-ils passé la nuit sur la plage ?

« Si vous voyez ou rencontrez le dénommé Akihiko Takada, appelez-nous ou prévenez la réception, » annonça d'un air fier le seul de la bande à avoir l'air de parler anglais.

[…]

« Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde ! »

« Granger, ne sois pas vulgaire, ça ne te va pas. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Bref, le regard noir. Il était en train de s'habiller. Et une seconde de plus aurait décrédibilisé la noirceur du regard.

« Allez Grangie... »

Ostensiblement, elle lui tourna le dos.

« Hermione... »

Cette fois-ci, son nom, prononcé dans un souffle, juste contre son oreille, la fit frissonner. Elle se résigna à lui faire face. Lui, arborait un sourire victorieux.

« J'ai gagné ! » déclara-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

Elle l'embrassa. Peut-être que ça le ferait taire. Il se tut.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. Pour la première fois.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

La question était restée muette. Mais clairement, chaque mot était imprimé dans le cerveau des sorciers, et l'encre se répandait, de l'encéphale jusqu'aux veines.

_Alors, c'est vrai ? Vraiment ? Je... Toi et moi ? Vraiment ? Pas seulement hier soir ? Je te plais ? Je te plais, vraiment ? Moi ? Moi, je te plais ? On se détestait. Tu me dégoûtais. Toi et moi ? Vraiment ? Toi aussi tu ... ?_

Elle lui souffla sur les lèvres. C'était son oui.

Il soupira. Encore. Et jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant soupiré.

« Écoute... Hermione, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si il y a quoi que ce soit qui nous attende, ne serait-ce que dans les heures à venir... »

« Je ne te déteste pas totalement non plus, je crois… » le coupa-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Mais nous sommes en Terrain Neutre, ici. Tu avais raison, une fois de plus. C'est vrai, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Tu as toujours raison. Et, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a ailleurs, mais ça n'est rien de bon pour moi. Ici, nous sommes saufs. En dehors, il n'y aura que toi et moi. Et j'ai bien peur que nous, reste ici, à Barcelone. »

Ella l'avait écouté, pendant toute sa tirade, n'osant plus le couper, et, par Merlin, peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer autant de phrases d'affilée.

« Je prendrai ce qu'il y a à prendre, Draco, » annonça-t-elle gravement.

[…]

Akihiko ne pouvait pas revenir à l'auberge. Ils l'avaient décidé. Quoiqu'ils lui veuillent, les policiers avaient dû prévenir les autres chambrées, et le Japonais ne pourrait rentrer dans le bâtiment sans atterrir par la suite au commissariat.

Alors ils avaient marché, erré dans Barcelone, dans l'espoir de retrouver le reste de « la bande ». Hermione avait parié sur la plage, Draco sur les Jardins de la Citadelle.

Comme le disait si bien Draco, elle avait toujours raison. C'en était irritant. Allongés sur le sable, ils dormaient tous. Kate blottie contre Julian. Tom le bras posé sur la taille de Vittoria. Jenny à plat ventre. Scott ronflait. Harry aussi. Et Ginny s'était éloignée, visiblement sensible à ce bruit.

Draco avait regardé autour de lui. Vérifié que tout le monde dormait. Sorti sa baguette. Et avait arrosé les heureux endormis. Hermione avait ri. Il l'avait arrosée aussi. Et rapidement rangé sa baguette en entendant les cris surpris de ses amis.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les jeunes gens, allongés sur le sable, finissaient de rire, essoufflés et trempés. Draco, s'était finalement fait jeter à l'eau de bon cœur.

« Un café? » proposa Julian, plus jovial qu'Hermione ne l'avais jamais vu.

[…]

Les cafés à Barcelone.

Les cafés à Barcelone sont toujours bondés. Toujours quelqu'un pour manger. À n'importe quelle heure. Et ce jusqu'à la fermeture.

Ils en avaient trouvé où tous avaient pu se loger et s'assoir, regroupés autour d'une table. Le bistro était déjà enfumé et le rediffusion d'un match de la veille se reflétait dans les miroirs sans âge recouvrant les murs. Au dessus de leurs têtes, un ventilateur tournait. En vain.

Jenny avait acheté un magazine de mode moldu dans lequel elle figurait. Toutes les filles s'étaient regroupés autour d'elles et regardaient les photos, extatiques.

« Je vendrais mon âme au diable pour un paire de chaussures comme celle-là ! » déclarait Liva à intervalles réguliers.

« Voilà qui est rassurant... » répliquait Scott, sarcastique. Liva lui tirait la langue.

Kate trouvait des défauts aux mannequins, sans se rendre compte des regards assassins que lui lançait Jenny. Vittoria, remarquant le manège, redoublait de louanges à chaque nouvelle image. Une nouvelle page. Jenny en maillot de bain. Sa plastique irréprochable très peu masquée. À ses côtés, une autre jeune femme. Plus belle encore, et ce même si cela semblait difficilement imaginable.

« Cette fille est sublime! » s'écria Holly.

« Andy, » déclara Jenny avec un léger sourire.

« Quoi, tu ... ? »

Le sourire de l'Américaine s'élargit. Scott éclata de rire. Liva ne cessait de répéter « J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! »

« Tu as couché avec Andy A. ? » répéta Vittoria, interdite.

« Qui est Andy A. ? » demanda Hermione.

« Granger, de quel monde viens-tu? » ricana Draco, narquoisement.

Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, hors du temps. Puis les yeux de la sorcière lâchèrent, quittèrent la partie au son de la voix de Liva.

« Cette fille est ... une légende ! »

À nouveau, le sourire de Jenny s'agrandit.

[…]

« Akihiko, des flics sont passés ce matin à l'auberge. Ils te cherchaient, » annonça Draco de but en blanc.

Silence.

« Ils nous ont demandé de les prévenir si jamais on te revoyait. »

Silence.

« On pense, enfin, Hermione et moi... pensons qu'ils ont dû prévenir le reste de l'auberge. »

Silence.

« Tu... Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? » interrogea Draco, soudain incertain.

Un hochement de tête.

« Je parle anglais, Draco. »

Un silence. Un silence de mort autour de la table. Et Akihiko, la tête baissée, fixant ses mains.

« Ce n'est rien, » reprit-il. « Je vais y aller. »

Il se leva péniblement. À peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'Holly se précipita dans ses bras. Le serrant de toute ses forces.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » se résigna-t-elle à demander, les yeux humides.

Il la regardait. L'air dur. Dur et triste. Lui qui était d'habitude si jovial. Il l'enlaça brièvement, à son tour. Puis la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Je suis accusé de meurtre. »


	8. Chapter 8

N.B. à toute la fiction : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, mais dans un cadre un peu différent cette fois. En effet, je reprends une fiction non-terminée et la terminerai moi-même.

Cette fiction, c'est _Terrain neutre_, de **Rimbaud-in-Mexico**.

Neuf chapitres ont été publiés, mais l'insatisfaction de l'auteur vis-à-vis de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses l'a menée à arrêter sa fiction et à demander si quelqu'un voulait la reprendre.

J'ai répondu à l'affirmatif à l'offre, et voici la chose.

J'ai apporté mes propres modifications à l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle a plu lorsque Rimbaud-in-Mexico l'écrivait.

Bonne lecture !

N.B. à ce chapitre : Rien de particulier à signaler.

**Chapitre 8 – Sauver Akihiko.**

« Bien sûr que je ne suis pas critique culinaire. Je suis incapable de distinguer le bœuf du poulet. »

Il sourit à sa propre remarque. Autour de lui, assis sur le sable, les autres le regardaient, inquiets, sans dire un mot. La plage de Barceloneta était bondée à cette heure-là. On y grillait. Littéralement. Et pourtant, les touristes continuaient à s'amasser à rythme régulier.

« J'ai rencontré Misae il y a quelques années maintenant. J'avais vingt ans et je venais de finir mes études d'ingénieur. J'étais surdoué mais je n'avais jamais connu de filles. Et elle... L'entreprise de ses parents m'avait proposé un emploi avant même la fin de mes études. J'avais un bon poste. Et elle... Elle venait tout les jours ou presque. C'était une fille à papa, trop gâtée, trop capricieuse, mais tellement belle. Elle me faisait rêver avec ses tenues luxueuses et ses airs de princesse. Un jour, elle m'a regardé. Je me suis levé de ma chaise, brusquement, comme si elle était électrique et elle m'a souri. C'était un sourire moqueur, mais mes collègues ont été jaloux pendant des jours. Je réussissais bien dans l'entreprise, j'ai eu des promotions. Le patron m'aimait bien. Un jour, j'ai été invité chez eux pour dîner. Et elle... elle était là. Assise en face de moi. Elle m'a fait des avances tout au long du repas. Moi, je ne tenais plus. On a commencé à sortir ensemble, et moi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour une fille comme elle. Elle le savait, et ça lui plaisait. Alors un jour, le patron, son père, m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il m'a dit : ma fille m'a fait part de votre demande en mariage, et je suis d'accord pour que vous l'épousiez. Moi, je n'avais jamais demandé à l'épouser, on n'avait même jamais parlé mariage, tous les deux. Mais elle était belle, riche, et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Alors, je me suis dit : d'accord, épousons-la. C'est vrai, j'étais amoureux et j'aurais difficilement pu rêver de mieux. Alors on s'est marié et j'ai continué à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Et elle... elle continuait à être une princesse. Trop sèche, distante, capricieuse. Je la voyais rire parfois, mais avec ses amies, avec d'autres hommes. Jamais avec moi. Moi, j'étais son esclave. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle commence à me tromper. Je savais. Et elle savait que je savais. Elle me trompait avec n'importe qui. Certains de mes collègues. Des célébrités. Des inconnus. Et quand elle sentait que ça me révoltait, alors, elle couchait avec moi. Un jour j'en ai eu assez. On s'est disputé, pour la première fois. Je hurlais. Elle m'a fait un de ses regards méprisants, a pris ses valises Vuitton et est partie. Le lendemain matin, la police était à ma porte. J'ai fini au poste de police, où on m'a dit que Misae avait disparu. Ils n'avait rien contre moi, ils m'ont relâché. J'ai été viré. Dans les jours qui ont suivi, des preuves sont apparues. Des choses qui n'étaient pas là avant. Quand je rentrais chez moi, je trouvai l'appartement ravagé, du sang un peu partout. Des lettres anonymes me concernant arrivaient au commissariat. Des lettres qui disaient que je l'avais tuée. J'ai eu peur. J'ai acheté un faux passeport. J'avais réussi à conserver quelques économies, et ce, même en étant marié à Misae. Alors, j'ai désobéi à l'injonction de ne pas quitter Tokyo... »

Un silence. Holly pleurait. Vittoria aussi. Julian tenait Kate, fort contre lui, semblait incapable de la lâcher. Harry et Ginny se regardaient, hagards, déroutés.

Et Draco... Et Hermione... Et Draco et Hermione ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux. Pas une seule fois, pendant le récit d'Akihiko.

Personne ne les avait remarqués. Et eux ne voyaient plus rien. Plus rien que les yeux de l'autre. Ces iris épileptiques, clignant incessamment des émotions disparates. _Je t'aime._ Clignement suivant. Clic. _J'ai peur._ Clic. _Ne me fais pas ça. Ne me fais pas ce que cette femme a pu lui faire._ Clic. _J'ai peur que tu me fasses mal._ Clic. _Je sais que tu en es capable. _Clic. _Tu oserais ? Tu oserais me détruire ?_ Clic. _Je n'ai rien._ Clic. _Je n'avais peur de rien._ Clic. _C'était tellement facile de te détester..._ Clic. _Pourquoi toi ?_ Clic. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma vie ?_ Clic. _Ne me fais pas ça._

Je t'aime.

Une voix, enfin. Celle de Scott. Étrangement basse. Étrangement calme.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

La voix d'Hermione, plus grave que d'habitude, surgit du silence :

« On va s'en occuper. »

Et elle jeta un regard à Harry et Ginny.

[…]

Mais quel imbécile, mais quel imbécile ! Bien sûr qu'elle l'incluait, lui aussi. « On » va s'en occuper. Mais lui n'avait rien demandé. De quel droit l'embarquait-elle dans les ennuis qu'elle voulait se créer ?

Et les deux autres les avaient suivis. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté en retrait ? Parce qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Furieux, Draco la suivait, serrant les lèvres, les poings. Mais Hermione ne s'en rendait même pas compte et continuait d'avancer d'un pas décidé. Avoir trouvé un nouveau problème à affronter la faisait sentir revivre. Et lui, lui, la trouvait folle. À cet instant précis, il aurait avoué la détester. Ce n'était pas cette femme-là qui lui plaisait. La Hermione Granger d'avant, celle du « Trio d'Or », ne l'avait jamais fait rêver. Fantasmer. Et alors qu'il fixait la minuscule silhouette de cette gamine décidée et trépignant d'impatience, il se demandait où était partie la femme qui le faisait frissonner.

« Granger, » appela-t-il.

« C'est Hermione, Draco. » Elle avait répondu d'un ton sévère sans même se retourner. Comme une mère qui corrige l'erreur banale de son enfant.

« Non. Granger... »

Cette fois-ci, elle avait pivoté sur elle même. Peut-être était-ce dû à son insistance. Ou peut-être à l'inflexion triste et inhabituelle de ses derniers mots.

« Quoi, Draco ? » Cette fois, son ton s'était fait plus doux. Presque conciliant.

Un silence. Lui, croisait les bras d'un air ennuyé.

« C'est quoi ton plan, au juste ? » se décida-t-il à demander.

Il détesta son regard. La façon dont elle l'avait brièvement fixé. Comme si... comme s'il n'était qu'un idiot.

« Effacer la mémoire des policiers, » lâcha-t-elle enfin, comme une évidence.

Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt. Peut-être après tout était-il réellement idiot ?

« Si je comprends bien, tu veux effacer la mémoire d'un commissariat tout entier? »

« C'est exact. »

« Tu es folle, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de contester et reprit sa route.

Elle sentait les regards brûlants que lui jetaient Harry et Ginny. Ils n'avaient pas osé intervenir, mais elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec elle. Qu'ils n'approuvaient pas son initiative. Et là, une question se formula sans son esprit. Elle ne put la repousser. _Laquelle de mes initiatives désapprouvent-ils ?_ Elle ne put répondre.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » hurla soudain Draco, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Lui n'avait pas bougé. Pas bougé d'un pouce. Et il pouvait sentir la présence des deux autres sorciers derrière lui. Immobiles, eux aussi.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? » cria-t-elle, en se retournant soudain. En colère. Contre elle-même. Contre Draco. Contre Harry et Ginny, qui restaient silencieux.

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-il, et à ce moment précis il se sentit vraiment, vraiment exaspéré. « Parce que je suis en fuite, moi aussi, Hermione. Tu l'as oublié ? Je ne suis peut-être pas recherché pour meurtre mais j'essaie de me faire oublier. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai un jour remettre les pieds en Angleterre si je m'en prends à un commissariat ? Plein de Moldus ? Je n'ai pas ton impunité, je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas un héros de guerre moi ! Si je fais ça, c'en est fini… pour moi. »

Il avait à présent un air las, fatigué. La sorcière s'était arrêtée, dès ses premiers mots, et le contemplait d'un air peiné. Il détestait ça. Il détestait la pitié des gens et jamais, jamais, il n'aurait voulu qu'elle ne le regarde de cette façon.

Elle l'avait finalement rejoint et s'était assise sur le trottoir, regardant droit devant elle. D'un regard, elle avait intimé à Harry et Ginny de partir. De rejoindre les autres.

« C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? » avait-elle demandé doucement, quand ses amis furent partis. « Tu me penses vraiment hors d'atteinte ? Du fait que je sois... connue ? » Le dernier mot avait été cédé avec une telle réticence, un tel dégoût, que le blond en fut admiratif.

« Ce que je pense, c'est qu'on s'est battus tous les deux. Et que ni toi, ni moi, n'avons jamais eu à choisir notre camp. C'était comme ça. Tu as gagné, j'ai perdu, et quoi que tu en dises, les choses seront désormais bien plus faciles pour toi que pour moi. »

« Il faut changer ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, après un silence. Elle l'avait dit de cette façon décidée, presque capricieuse qu'ont les gens habitués à avoir raison.

Draco ricana.

« Ah ouais ? Et si j'étais encore un Mangemort ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un complot ? Un plan pour que tu puisses m'aider, avant de que je t'élimine… »

Elle ne cilla pas. Elle savait, bien sûr. Elle savait que c'était faux.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à tout bousiller ? »

Son ton était si triste qu'il s'était assis à ses côtés. Elle fixait le mur qui lui faisait face, obstinément, aussi décida-t-il d'en faire de même.

« Par peur de souffrir, je suppose, » avoua-t-il en s'efforçant de prendre son air le plus détaché.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus absolu, chacun fixant d'un air absent le mur jaune de l'autre côté de la route.

« Que fait-on pour Akihiko, alors ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

[…]

À peine avaient-ils posé un pied sur le sable chaud que Jenny s'était précipitée vers eux, rayonnante.

« J'ai une solution, » avait-elle simplement annoncé en réarrangeant négligemment ses cheveux pourtant parfaits.

Un bref coup d'œil entre les sorciers. Soulagés.

[…]

L'ascenseur tout entier était envahi de cette musique sourde et insupportable. Les musiques d'ambiance. Rien de plus efficace pour la plomber. L'ambiance.

Jenny, Draco et Hermione étaient parfaitement alignés derrière le groom pompeux. La montée n'avait pas de fin. Mais ni le blond, ni Jenny ne paraissaient aussi mal à l'aise qu'Hermione. Eux étaient habitués aux hôtels cinq étoiles. Aussi se sentait-elle presque honteuse de s'extasier sur chaque détail se rajoutant à la perfection déjà affirmée de l'hôtel Miramar.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Des pas. Encore une porte. Qui s'ouvrit à son tour. Et, à contre jour du rayonnement céleste inondant la chambre, la silhouette d'Andy A.

* * *

><p>Bon, je reconnais l'inactivité totale de Harry et Ginny, mais encore une fois, j'aimerais éviter de trop altérer le travail de Rimbaud-in-Mexico.<br>Ils me serviront plus tard dans l'histoire, en revanche.  
>Bref, ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre écrit par Rimbaud-in-Mexico ! Et étant donné qu'il me reste pas mal de temps, je crois pouvoir terminer et publier le dixième, mais je ne vous promets rien.<br>Bises,  
>GA.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

N.B. à toute la fiction : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, mais dans un cadre un peu différent cette fois. En effet, je reprends une fiction non-terminée et la terminerai moi-même.

Cette fiction, c'est _Terrain neutre_, de **Rimbaud-in-Mexico**.

Neuf chapitres ont été publiés, mais l'insatisfaction de l'auteur vis-à-vis de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses l'a menée à arrêter sa fiction et à demander si quelqu'un voulait la reprendre.

J'ai répondu à l'affirmatif à l'offre, et voici la chose.

J'ai apporté mes propres modifications à l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle a plu lorsque Rimbaud-in-Mexico l'écrivait.

Bonne lecture !

N.B. à ce chapitre : Rien de particulier à signaler, hormis l'omission d'un petit passage. Enlevé exprès. Ce qui est dit dedans reviendra plus tard. Bon, ceux qui ont lu la version originale ne seront pas trop surpris, mais les nouveaux lecteurs le seront, eux.

**Chapitre 9 – Andy A.**

Il faisait terriblement chaud, sur cette terrasse. La fournaise semblait s'échapper des carreaux, tomber en masse du ciel trop bleu. Même la mer, devant eux, paraissait s'évaporer.

Mais Andy A. – « appelez-moi Andy » avait-elle quémandé – ne semblait pas avoir chaud. Un silence pesant s'était installé pendant que le service de chambre apportait de la citronnade atrocement fraîche.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers Jenny, une fois que la porte fut claquée.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses passer quelqu'un. »

Un silence.

« Où ? »

« Tu as carte blanche. Hormis les Etats-Unis et la République de Corée. Le Japon y a signé des traités d'extradition. »

« J'ai un shooting à Londres la semaine prochaine. »

« Ce serait parfait. »

À nouveau, un silence.

« Merci Andy, » reprit Jenny.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Silence.

Ce trop plein de silence agaçait Draco. Et Hermione voyait sa jambe se secouer nerveusement. Inhabituel pour un Malfoy.

« Qui sont tes amis ? » demanda Andy en daignant enfin à s'intéresser aux sorciers.

La jambe s'arrêta instantanément.

« Je te présente Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Je leur ai demandé de m'accompagner. »

« Tu as peur de moi maintenant, Jenny ? » s'enquit la jeune femme d'un air absent. « Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, tiens donc, quels drôles de noms. »

Jenny était habituée à ce comportement. Andy ne s'était jamais gênée. Pour rien. Et cela n'avait jamais dérangé personne. Sans doute était-ce dû à l'extraordinaire charisme qui émanait d'elle. Ça, et sa beauté incroyable aussi. Même le plus impitoyable des Draco Malfoy l'aurait admis : Andy A. était extrêmement belle. Parfaite.

Mais quelque chose d'impressionnant, presque terrifiant, suffisait chez elle à intimider la grande majorité des personnes qui la rencontraient. Cette femme était toute-puissante.

« Bien. Je ne demanderai pas ce qu'a fait ton ami japonais, je te fais confiance Jenny. Si il a huit mille livres, un ami de Roman pourra lui offrir une vie toute neuve, » affirma-t-elle.

« Merci, » souffla Jenny avec un sourire timide.

« Et si on dînait ensemble ce soir ? » proposa Andy d'un ton enjôleur en se saisissant délicatement de sa main.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa citronnade quand elle crut voir Jenny rougir. Tellement peu son genre.

« Je serai ravie que vous veniez aussi. Mais ne ramenez pas la personne dont je dois m'occuper, je ne veux aucun lien apparent avec elle, » ajouta leur hôte en se tournant vers les sorciers.

Un instant, Draco sentit le pied nu de cette dernière frôler son mollet. Quelques secondes plus tard, Andy se levait.

« Je t'enverrai un message pour te dire où se retrouver ce soir, » dit-elle à Jenny en les raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. « J'espère vous y voir aussi tous les deux, » annonça-t-elle aux sorciers en plantant ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable dans ceux d'Hermione qui ne put réprimer un léger frisson.

[…]

Ce ne fut qu'une fois loin de l'hôtel que Jenny poussa un soupir soulagé. Comme si elle avait été en apnée tout le temps de l'entretient.

« Tu nous expliques ? » requit Draco.

L'incompréhension le faisait lentement osciller entre la colère et la perplexité. Jenny hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Andy est très influente. Aussi, personne ne contrôle les personnes qui sont avec elle. Que ce soient des amis ou des gens qui travaillent pour elle. Tant qu'il est avec elle, Akihiko est en sécurité et pourra passer la frontière, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Qui est Roman ? » demanda Hermione, se souvenant soudain du nom mentionné.

« Un milliardaire russe. Officiellement, il a fait fortune dans le pétrole. Officieusement, on dit qu'il serait très lié à la mafia. Andy le voit fréquemment. »

« Tu veux qu'Akihiko soit présenté à un parrain de la mafia ? » interrogea Hermione, soudain terrifiée.

« Il n'en est pas question ! » rejeta Jenny. « Vous avez entendu tout comme moi ce qu'a dit Andy. Il s'agit juste de lui procurer une nouvelle identité contre de l'argent. Vous avez une meilleure idée ? »

Un long silence fut la seule réponse.

« Je crois que vous plaisez à Andy, » reprit-elle.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Que fait-elle à Barcelone ? »

« Oh, elle est là pour s'amuser, je crois, » répondit Jenny avec un léger sourire.

[…]

Il rejoignirent les autres à la terrasse d'un bar bondé.

« Alors ? » demanda Liva.

« Tu pars pour le Royaume-Uni dans quelques jours, » annonça Jenny à Akihiko. « De là, contre huit mille livres sterling, on pourra te fournir une toute nouvelle vie. Tu as ça ? »

Le concerné hocha silencieusement la tête. Le reste de la tablée resta silencieuse.

[…]

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on devrait y aller ? »

C'était la cinquième fois en une demi-heure qu'elle répétait la question. Cette fois, il ne put retenir un soupir.

« Hermione, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement que tu ne veux pas y aller ? »

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me sens tellement... perdue ! »

Il s'assit sur un lit, torse nu et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Lui aussi paraissait perdu. Plus perdu encore qu'Hermione.

« Il y a de ça encore une semaine, j'étais en couple avec Ron. Une semaine. On devait se marier, avoir des enfants, ce genre de truc. Merde Draco, je sais plus. Je suis si fatiguée. »

« Quel est le rapport avec Andy ? »

« J'ai peur de te perdre, » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, après un court silence.

Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pensé pouvoir être aussi bouleversé par ces quelques mots. Et pourtant, ils le touchaient. Pas au cœur. Aux tripes. Mais un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses faiblesses. Aussi, il se contenta de reprendre ses esprits et d'afficher un sourire narquois.

« Quoi ? Tu me fais une crise de jalousie Granger ? »

« Arrête ! Arrête Draco, je ne joue plus à ça. »

« T'es vraiment pas drôle, » soupira-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. La tension trop palpable se mélangeait lentement à la chaleur trop présente, rendant confus leurs esprits, brouillant leurs gestes, leurs sentiments.

« Merde ! » hurla Draco depuis la salle de bain.

C'en était trop. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se coupait avec son rasoir. Lui qui ne se coupait jamais.

La jeune femme, instinctivement, s'était précipitée dans la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant s'échapper une partie de la vapeur d'eau dont la pièce regorgeait. Draco avait sursauté, Hermione poussé un soupir de soulagement. Mais dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, toute rancœur fut oubliée.

Oubliée jusqu'à la prochaine fois, pensa la sorcière. Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en fichait totalement. Le regard que le blond posait sur elle suffisait à lui faire oublier tout sentiment de perdition, d'amertume qu'elle avait pu un jour ressentir.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui. Docile, il ne bougea pas. La vapeur continuait d'envahir la pièce, déposant de légères goutes sur leurs épidermes respectifs. Ils se fixaient, hypnotisés, prêts à bondir, comme des félins à l'affût. Sa main sur son bras suffit à le faire frissonner. Ses lèvres posées sur la fraiche coupure de sa joue le laissèrent sans souffle. Sa bouche perlée de sang, de son sang à lui, le troubla au plus au point. Elle s'avança à nouveau, et lentement, délicatement, lécha la petite plaie. C'était doux, affectueux, et beaucoup trop sensuel. Il l'embrassa. Brusquement. La poussant trop brutalement contre un mur carrelé. Elle gémit. De surprise, de satisfaction. Sa bouche avait un léger goût de sang, mêlé à cet arôme de mûre que Draco rencontrait chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils étaient trempés, désormais, mais peu leur importait. Lentement, elle enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du blond. Acculée au mur, elle se laissait lentement consumer par les baisers brûlants...

« Draco ? Hermione ? » Un appel du couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent, le souffle court. Draco lança un grognement sonore avant de lâcher sa proie à contre cœur. Celle-ci soupira d'aise en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

* * *

><p>Voilà, les neuf chapitres écrits par Rimbaud-in-Mexico ont été republiés. C'est à moi de jouer, maintenant.<br>J'espère honnêtement que la suite que je vous ai concoctée vous plaira.  
>Bisous bisous,<br>GA.


	10. Chapter 10

N.B. à toute la fiction : Chapitres 1 – 9 écrits par Rimbaud-in-Mexico, et modifiés par ma personne.

Chapitre 10 – fin, écrits de ma main.

Note d'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. _My life's a mess._ Je m'excuse aussi si le changement de style d'écriture est trop brusque.

Résumé (pour ceux qui ont perdu le fil de l'histoire) : Hermione et Draco se retrouvent dans la même auberge de jeunesse à Barcelone, tous deux en quête de paix. D'abord mal à l'aise de se retrouver au même endroit au même moment, ils finissent par s'accoutumer à la présence de l'autre, d'autant plus qu'ils partagent un groupe d'amis, tous Moldus. La bande s'amuse beaucoup, et Hermione se fait draguer par un certain Julian, qui a en fait une fiancée. Cela favorise le rapprochement de la jeune femme avec Draco.  
>Plus tard, Harry et Ginny décident de surprendre leur amie, mais ce n'est pas le moment, car Akihiko, Japonais de son état, leur apprend qu'il est recherché par la police pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis et qu'il a quitté le Japon. Jenny, mannequin, fait appel à la célèbre Andy A. (aussi mannequin) pour sauver Akihiko, qui, pour 8 000 livres, recevra une nouvelle identité. Jenny se rend à l'hôtel d'Andy A. avec Hermione et Draco, lesquels sont invités à venir dîner en leur compagnie, à Jenny et elle. (Je m'excuse, je suis très mauvaise en résumés.)<p>

**Chapitre 10 – Un dîner pas comme les autres.**

« On arrive ! » crièrent les deux concernés simultanément.

Hermione se sécha comme elle put, tandis que Draco ricanait silencieusement. Lui n'avait pas pris la peine de se sécher. Ses vêtements retirés – non sans offrir un sourire sadiquement narquois à Hermione ce faisant –, il avait mis une serviette autour de sa taille.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils ouvraient la porte à une Jenny légèrement surexcitée et dont l'apparence était _extrêmement _soignée… un peu trop même.

« Bon alors, vous êtes prêts ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

Draco et Hermione se concertèrent du regard. Était-ce vraiment Jenny qu'ils avaient devant eux ? Jenny, jeune femme confiante, débordante d'énergie, sachant cacher ses émotions à merveille ? Cette Andy A. semblait lui faire un sacré effet.

« Euh… dans dix minutes, » répondit Hermione, avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bains, un jean sec en main.

Draco, quant à lui, se dirigea nonchalamment vers sa valise et en tira des vêtements qu'il enfila tout en sifflotant. Cette soirée promettait d'être pour le moins… intéressante.

Ils retrouvèrent Jenny sur le pas de la porte. La pauvre semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« On hyper ventile ? » lui demanda Draco avec un sourire suggestif.

Hermione le foudroya du regard. Il lui sourit.

« Alors, on doit la retrouver où ? » demanda Hermione, évitant soigneusement le regard de Draco.

« Dans un café, pas très loin d'ici. _La Mano Negra_, il me semble, » répondit Jenny, qui n'était pas décidée à se décontracter.

Hermione s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par le brusque départ de Draco, suivi de près par Jenny. Un peu vexée, elle les rejoignit. Ce dîner l'angoissait un peu, à dire vrai. Il y avait _quelque chose_ à propos de cette Andy A. Et puis cette remarque à propos de leurs noms… elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait apprécié.

Elle passa une main sur son front. L'air chaud de Barcelone l'affectait comme au premier jour, amollissant son cerveau tout en détendant ses muscles, et elle aimait ça… oui, cet air lui manquerait quand elle serait de retour à Londres. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour faire s'éloigner toute pensée désagréable. Le retour n'était pas pour maintenant.

Elle sentit sa main glisser dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle leva la tête et vit Draco, pensif, qui lui tenait la main, comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne sut qu'en penser.

_« Mais cesse de penser, Granger (1) ! Tu es ici pour te détendre, alors dis à ce cerveau hyperactif qui est tien de se calmer un peu, de bronzer et de profiter ! » _se dit-elle.

Il leur fallut six minutes trente-deux très exactement pour arriver à _La Mano Negra. _Jenny n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs sur pattes, et Hermione s'efforça de la rassurer en lui caressant le dos. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de cette tension. Elle semblait presque détendue lorsqu'elle avait vu Andy A. tout à l'heure, alors pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

Andy A. était déjà là, rayonnante, élégante, attirante, et tout un tas d'autres mots en –ante. Elle portait encore ses lunettes de soleil, qu'elle baissa sur son nez lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. Tous trois eurent l'impression de se faire scanner au rayon X, et ils se sentirent mis à l'épreuve, même Draco Malfoy, malgré son flegme légendaire.

Ils prirent place à sa table, et Jenny se détendit dès qu'elle vit Andy A. lui sourire. Ses deux amis, en revanche, n'étaient pas encore à leur aise. Ils se tenaient raides, droits, les lèvres un peu pincées, les doigts un peu trop mobiles pour que ce soit naturel.

« Bon, Draco, Hermione, parlez-moi un peu de vous, » énonça soudainement Andy A., interrompant le lourd silence.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne comptait pas prendre la parole la première, Draco s'élança. Après tout, n'était-il pas un des meilleurs menteurs que l'histoire de Poudlard ait connu ? Ce serait d'une simplicité étonnante.

« Eh bien, je suis comptable pour une société anglaise, et… » commença-t-il.

« Laquelle ? » l'interrompit Andy A., pas le moins du monde gênée.

Paniqué, Draco se tourna vers Hermione. Il ne connaissait aucune entreprise moldue, que pouvait-il donc dire ?

« Torquay's Pioneers Ltd, je travaille moi aussi là-bas » répondit la jeune sorcière sans hésitation. Elle se rappelait qu'une de ses amies d'enfance lui avait parlé de son nouvel emploi dans cette société, tout récemment.

« Intéressant, » répondit le mannequin, qui avait pourtant l'air plus ennuyée que jamais.

Jenny leur jeta un regard étonné. N'avaient-ils pas dit qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance ? Elle aurait des questions à leur poser, d'ici la fin de la soirée.

« Bon, commandons, » annonça Andy A.

Hermione et Draco s'apprêtèrent à protester, n'ayant pas encore choisi, mais Jenny, placée entre eux, leur infligea un coup de coude à chacun. Andy vit ce bref geste, sourit sournoisement, interpela un serveur, auquel elle formula une commande en espagnol, qui ne fut comprise d'aucun des autres attablés. Elle sortit ensuite un paquet de gitanes de son sac à main. Le serveur sembla vouloir l'en empêcher, mais elle coupa court à ses protestations en lui tendant un pourboire de 300 euros. Le jeune homme se tut et cacha les billets dans son tablier.

Hermione et Draco assistèrent à cet échange avec des regards médusés. Jenny, pour sa part, ne s'en offusqua pas. Combien de fois avait-elle vu cela se produire en présence de la star ? Elle avait perdu le compte.

Le silence s'installa, et il pesait, malgré le bruit des conversations aux alentours et celui de la musique diffusé par quelques enceintes fixées au plafond. Un lourd, lourd silence. Quelques expirations. De la fumée. Une cigarette que l'on tapote contre le cendrier. Jenny qui se tord les doigts. Un ongle que l'on ronge. Et puis, une assiette que l'on pose sur la table. Le silence est moins lourd. Plus léger. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le coupe.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Des chipolatas, » répondit Jenny en en attrapant une entre ses doigts.

Draco jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit Jenny. Elle avait faim, après tout.

« Jenny, dit soudain Andy, pourrais-tu aller me chercher un verre de vin au bar s'il te plaît ? Du rouge. »

Jenny bondit sur ses deux jambes et se précipita au bar afin de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Hermione arrêta son geste en chemin. Elle avait une intuition.

« Résumons vite, reprit Andy. Draco Malfoy, célèbre fils du Mangemort Lucius Malfoy, acquitté par le Magenmagot, que fais-tu ici, à Barcelone ? Coïncidence ou fuite ? Et toi, Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, ex petite amie de Ronald Weasley, si mes souvenirs sont bons ? »

Les deux sorciers étaient bouche bée. Une fois remis de leur choc, ils vérifièrent que Jenny était toujours au bar, galérant probablement à passer sa commande, et lui répondirent.

« Fuir, » dirent-ils simultanément.

Ils se sourirent, amusés.

« Intéressant, » répondit Andy. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours l'air passablement ennuyée. Le flegme inspiré par le métier, probablement.

« Et toi ? Sorcière ? » demanda Draco.

« Oh, non, Cracmolle, » dit-elle en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

Elle alluma une seconde gitane, jeta un coup d'œil à Jenny et continua.

« Ma mère était Vélane et mon père de Sang Pur, ce qui rend la chose vraiment ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas de sang plus magique que le mien, et pourtant… (Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.) Enfin, c'est ainsi… j'aime bien ma condition, d'un autre côté. Impliquée dans votre monde, mais pas trop. Ça me fait juste des relations. Et qui dit relations dit ouverture sur le monde médiatique. Ce qui m'amène où je suis. »

« Le sang de Vélane aide, » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Draco.

Son interlocutrice éclata d'un rire cristallin, avant de laisser échapper un « en effet » qui clôtura la conversation. Jenny arriva quelques secondes plus tard, le verre de vin rouge à la main.

« L'anglais des Espagnols, quelle plaie, » marmonna-t-elle en le déposant sur la table.

Andy A. la remercia d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour don de faire rougir Jenny.

« Bon, dit Andy A. après avoir bu son verre, Jenny et moi allons y aller. Bonne soirée à vous. »

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard étonné. C'était tout ? Quelques chipolatas, quelques cigarettes, quelques mots, un peu de vin ?

Andy A. déposa vingt euros sur la table, prit Jenny par la main et s'en alla sans un mot de plus, laissant derrière elle deux sorciers médusés, mais pas mécontents. Cette soirée avait été une véritable épreuve pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Plage ? » demanda Draco.

Hermione lui sourit. Un sourire qui voulait tout dire. _Toi. Moi. Ensemble. L'horizon. La mer. Moi. Toi. Le sable. Les coquillages. Oui._ Ils se levèrent, et, main dans la main, quittèrent le petit café.

* * *

><p>(1) L'habitude. Quand je me parle, je m'adresse toujours par mon nom de famille, j'imagine bien Hermione faisant pareil.<p>

**Note d'auteur : **Alors ? Vos impressions ? Je suis un peu stressée, j'ai relu et réécrit ce chapitre plein de fois, je ne sais pas s'il vous convient. J'aimerais aussi savoir si vous envisagez un retour proche ou non pour nos deux protagonistes ? J'hésite, donnez-moi votre avis.

J'essaierai de publier le chapitre suivant demain ou après-demain.


	11. Chapter 11

N.B. Moi auteur chapitres 10 jusque fin. Auteur chapitres 1 à 9 Rimbaud-in-Mexico. Moi autorisée cotinuer histoire. Et moi fatiguée.

Note d'auteur : Désolée de vous infliger UNE AUTRE republication, je tenais juste à vous informer que je sais comment accéder au sondage maintenant. Il est sur mon profil, veuillez voter s'il vous plaît ! :)

RAR Anonymes :

**London123 :** Merci, tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur ! En effet, je pense qu'ils vont encore profiter de Barcelone, mais je ne sais pas trop combien de temps encore... j'y réfléchirai. Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 – Le calme avant la tempête.<strong>

Harry Potter nettoya ses lunettes quelques instants, soupirant régulièrement. Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie, se tourna vers lui.

« Ne peux-tu pas juste dire ce qui ne va pas, au lieu de fortement l'impliquer ? » demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

Harry remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Où commencer ?

« Je m'inquiète pour Hermione. Regarde les choses en face. Ron disparaît de sa vie, et elle se met à déconner. Et pas avec n'importe qui, en plus. Malfoy, entre tous ! » dit-il.

Ginny s'assit à côté de lui, sur le lit. Elle se mit à bondir légèrement. Un bond, un rebond. Elle entendit les ressorts du matelas crisser. Elle prit la main de son petit ami, et commença à jouer successivement avec chacun de ses doigts. Elle les tourna, les retourna, examina la paume de sa main, la caressa, puis elle leva le regard. Harry la fixait, un peu troublé.

« Arrête de te faire du souci. Mon imbécile de frère a quitté Hermione, et pas l'inverse. Oui, peut-être qu'elle a un peu disjoncté, mais je ne pense pas que Malfoy ait quoi que ce soit à faire là-dedans. Si tu veux mon avis, il est aussi perdu qu'elle, » répondit-elle, tout en testant la souplesse du petit doigt de Harry.

Il retira aussitôt sa main. « Tu pourrais y aller un peu plus doucement, » marmonna-t-il. Puis il s'éclaira la gorge.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle, » injecta-t-il.

Ginny poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Les ressorts crissèrent de nouveau. Elle eut une bouffée de chaleur. Décidément, Barcelone… !

« Harry, Hermione est une grande fille. Fiche-lui un peu la paix, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Dois-je te rappeler que Draco a été acquitté ? » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle s'embarqua ensuite dans un discours expliquant que oui, il était normal qu'elle veuille protéger son amie, mais que non, il n'était pas son père. Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit que son héros de petit ami n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle s'approcha, glissa une main tentatrice sous son t-shirt, et il se laissa faire.

[…]

Hermione prit une poignée de sable qu'elle laissa couler entre ses doigts. Elle l'observa, grain par grain, tomber gracieusement et se fondre dans la petite dune qu'elle avait formée. _Chaque grain est un instant de plus à Barcelone, un instant de moins avant mon départ._ Elle contempla la plage dans son ensemble. Si seulement elle avait autant d'instants passés à Barcelone que de grains de sable sur cette plage… malheureusement, le retour approchait, et l'étau dans son cœur se resserrait.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Draco, tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Il avait redressé son jean pour tremper ses jambes dans l'eau. Il sentait l'eau de mer. Elle inspira, puis elle se rapprocha de lui.

« À des choses désagréables et tristes, » répondit-elle dans son cou, le chatouillant de son souffle chaud. Il frissonna.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à observer la mer, serrés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Draco pose la question qui le démangeait depuis un moment.

« Quelles choses ? »

Il paraissait anxieux, fatigué. Ses cernes étaient creusés.

« Le… retour, » hésita Hermione.

Le retour. Le retour. Lui aussi y pensait depuis quelques heures maintenant. Le retour. Voulait-il vraiment repartir ? Quitter Barcelone ? Il savait qu'au fond, il ne le voulait pas. Mais s'il revenait avec Hermione à ses côtés… peut-être… ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que leur histoire n'était faite que pour être vécue ici, à Barcelone, là où elle était née. L'angoisse. L'angoisse rampait.

Il mit une main sur le dos d'Hermione. Caressa ses cheveux. Longuement. Voulant sentir chaque boucle. Chaque nœud. Respirer l'odeur qui en émanait. Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle le bouscula en arrière. S'allongea sur lui. L'embrassa, Un baiser sauvage, amer, mais puissant. Un baiser qui leur fit comprendre qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Qu'ils avaient peur, envie. Qu'ils étaient mélancoliques, fatigués, heureux. Ils ne savaient plus trop. Les saveurs se mêlaient. Le sable les piquait. Le vent chaud les engourdissait, l'air marin les étourdissait.

Interruption brusque. Il la relâcha. La regarda droit dans les yeux. Caressa ses cheveux, encore, encore une fois, avant de se détacher complètement d'elle, de rentrer, d'affronter. Avant de partir.

[…]

« Ah, les voilà ! » cria Tom.

Assis dans un bar, un bar qu'ils avaient élus comme étant « leur » bar, les amis de Draco et d'Hermione observèrent ces derniers entrer, accompagnés de Ginny et Harry. Hermione discutait joyeusement avec ses deux amis, et Draco restait en retrait, pensif. Liva leur fit signe de les rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent.

« Vous savez où est Jenny ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hermione raconta qu'il y avait eu le dîner avec Andy A. et qu'ensuite, les deux tourterelles s'en étaient allées, probablement dans l'intention de s'amuser un peu. Ce dernier commentaire fit sourire Draco, qui était le seul à l'avoir entendu. Il était persuadé qu'Hermione l'avait glissé à son intention, ce qui augmenta la taille de son sourire.

Les joyeux piaillements des conversations reprirent le dessus. Seuls Akihiko et Holly semblaient mornes et peu enclins à célébrer. Hermione comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Akihiko partait dès le lendemain, à l'aube. Holly avait désespérément tenté de le persuader de l'accompagner, elle en était certaine. Il avait probablement refusé, sinon tous deux seraient de meilleure humeur. Inconsciemment, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de comparer Holly à elle et Akihiko à Draco. À moins que ce ne fût l'inverse. Ou pas du tout la même chose. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle ne voulait plus penser. Du tout. De la soirée.

Elle se rendit au comptoir et demanda un shot de vodka. C'était rare pour elle d'en boire. L'alcool l'affectait à une rapidité déconcertante. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce soir, maintenant, tout de suite.

Elle enfila les verres d'alcool, les uns après les autres. Oublier, profiter. Elle sentait les regards de Draco et de Harry peser sur elle, mais elle les chassa de son esprit. Là, tout de suite, elle se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient. Ne plus penser. Elle paya la consommation, puis tituba jusqu'à l'emplacement de ses amis. Elle voyait flou, elle voyait de travers. La torpeur l'envahit tout doucement, et elle se sentit incroyablement bien. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle glissa sur une chaise, l'esprit embrumé, et voulut attraper une poivrière qui se trouvait là, sur la table. Elle la renversa, et grommela un « Merde » dissimulé par l'atmosphère ambiante. La musique l'agaçait, soudainement. Les lumières étaient trop vives, le blond de Draco trop blond, le bleu de la robe de Liva trop pâle… Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'inconscience la draper toute entière.

[…]

_Migraine. Migraine. Lumière. Son. Odeurs. Migraine. Trop fort. Trop intense. Ouvre les yeux. Ferme-les. Meurs. Vis. Réveille-toi. _Hermione ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Ce n'était pas son lit. Elle se leva doucement, et inspecta la chambre. Tout le monde était dans son lit… seul était vide. Le sien.

« Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que j'ai quelques sorts anti-coma éthylique en stock, sinon t'étais bonne pour les urgences, » susurra une voix à son oreille.

Elle sursauta, puis se tourna vers la personne qui s'adressait à elle. « Merci Draco, murmura-t-elle, avant d'ajouter, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, mais tu aurais pu penser à quelque chose contre la gueule de bois. » Il rit, puis se leva et lui tendit une fiole.

« J'en ai toujours avec moi, » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et but la potion d'une traite.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Six heures trente-sept. Je réveille bientôt les autres, on va dire au revoir à Akihiko. » Il lui sourit faiblement.

Un autre départ. Le signal pour un nouveau départ, et encore un autre. Louis et Cléa, Akihiko… puis ce serait au tour de Jenny et Liva, de Julian et de Kate, de Scott, de Tom et de Holly, de Vittoria … et puis le leur. Eux. En dernier. Comme pour clôturer l'aventure. Prononcer les derniers mots, accomplir les derniers gestes. _Juste comme ça._

« Tu m'aides ? » lui glissa Draco à l'oreille.

Elle lui sourit en signe d'approbation. Il avait ramené des verres du coin cuisine et en avait rempli quelques-uns avec de l'eau. Ce réveil serait prometteur. Il lui indiqua quatre verres vides sur sa table de chevet. Elle en saisit deux, les remplit comme elle put, et choisit ses victimes. Tom et Holly… deux Australiens brailleurs et sympathiques. Oui, quelle excellente idée.

Elle s'approcha à pas de loup de leurs lits, et se tourna vers Draco. Il avait posé un des verres et en tenait deux, un dans chaque main. L'un était dirigé vers Julian – et par la même occasion, Kate –, et l'autre vers Liva. Ils se sourirent et entamèrent un compte à rebours silencieux.

3… 2… 1…

« DEBOUUUUUUT ! » crièrent-ils en renversant leurs verres sur les têtes de leurs victimes. Ces dernières s'éveillèrent avec tant de brusquerie que Vittoria bondit elle aussi de son lit. Seul Akihiko dormait encore, et ce n'était certainement pas une surprise. Le Japonais avait le sommeil extrêmement lourd. Draco saisit le troisième verre et s'approcha doucement, sous le regard amusé de ses amis, qui s'étaient vite remis de leur choc (hormis Kate, évidemment, qui n'était pas du matin).

« Eh… mon chou… » susurra Draco à l'oreille d'Akihiko.

Celui-ci remua, et Draco ne vit pas son bras se refermer sur ses jambes. Il se retrouva donc propulsé sur le lit, et d'une roulade experte, il passa de l'autre côté. Malheureusement, il s'était renversé l'eau dessus, et Akihiko dormait toujours comme un loir. Ce petit retournement de situation déclencha l'hilarité générale.

Lorsque le Japonais fut réveillé, ses amis lui racontèrent l'incident arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt afin de lui rendre le sourire, mais celui qu'il leur adressa était faible, presque faux. Il prépara ses valises sans enthousiasme, puis ils retrouvèrent Andy A. et Jenny à l'aéroport.

Les adieux les plus déchirants furent entre Holly et Akihiko. Beaucoup de larmes. Beaucoup de sanglots.

« Écris-moi, » murmura fébrilement Holly en lui tendant un morceau de papier avec nom, adresse, numéro de téléphone et adresse e-mail.

Il promit, puis il l'embrassa sur le front et partit.

Le destin d'Akihiko Futushama fut définitivement scellé.

[…]

L'après-midi n'était guère aux festivités. La bande d'amis avait choisi de s'éloigner de Barcelone et avait pris un train en direction d'Ocata, une petite ville située dans la banlieue éloignée de la capitale économique de l'Espagne. La plage y était grande, bien plus grande que Barceloneta, et surtout, moins peuplée. On y voyait moins de touristes.

Ils achetèrent des bières et s'allongèrent sur le sable. Holly avait préféré ne pas se joindre à eux et était restée dans Barcelone même. Elle avait décidé de visiter. Hermione l'aurait bien accompagnée, mais elle savait que Holly avait besoin d'être seule pendant une journée au moins. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas faire face à une situation future qui l'angoissait trop alors que rien n'était joué.

Elle but une gorgée de bière. Elle était un peu étourdie. La combinaison soleil, chaleur, mélancolie et bière n'était pas idéale, elle devait l'admettre, mais elle lui permettait de sombrer dans un état comateux satisfaisant.

« Qui vient se baigner ? » demanda Vittoria.

Tom s'empressa de la rejoindre, ainsi que Draco, qui attira Hermione par la même occasion. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien. Elle se sentit plus lucide, plus calme aussi. Elle arrosa ses amis, qui lui rendirent la faveur. Elle était en sous-vêtements, et elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait profiter. Elle devait arrêter de se morfondre. Elle se morfondrait quand elle serait partie.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? Pour le moment, ce que j'ai écrit semble satisfaire ceux qui ont connu la fiction sous Rimbaud-in-Mexico, donc je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent. N'oubliez pas d'aller voter sur le sondage, s'il vous plaît !

Bises.


	12. Chapter 12

N.B.

Auteur des chapitres 1 -9 : Rimbaud-in-Mexico.

Auteur de la suite : GrumpyApple.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 – Tant pis pour tout.<strong>

« Ginny… » commença Hermione, en se tournant vers son amie.

Elle la vit étalant une couche épaisse de crème solaire sur le ventre, les yeux fermés derrière ses grandes Ray Ban rouges.

« Oui, Hermione ? » lui répondit la flamboyante rousse.

« Je… et bien, je me demandais… avec Harry… c'est plus souvent simple ou compliqué ? » demanda Hermione, un peu hésitante.

Ginny la regarda avec étonnement, ayant remonté ses lunettes de soleil sur son front. La question aurait difficilement être plus ambigüe, et surtout, elle était relativement inattendue. Hermione, qui savait analyser les sentiments comme personne, qui reprochait sans cesse à Ron d'avoir « la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuiller », la grande Hermione Granger lui posait une question pareille ? Ce devrait sûrement être dû à sa relation toute récente avec Malfoy… mais quand bien même… Oui, quand bien même, c'était inattendu.

« Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que mon imbécile de frère est un incapable quand il s'agit de relations amoureuses que tu dois douter pour tout. Laisse tomber. Tu es ici pour ne plus te poser de questions, non ? Malfoy aussi. Laisse les choses se faire. Tout ira bien, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en refermant son tube de crème solaire.

Hermione inspira profondément. Son amie avait raison. _Ne plus se poser de questions._ Respirer. Elle tourna la tête. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Harry et Draco, assis dans le sable, discutant. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ce qui surprit Hermione.

« Étonnant, hein ? Hier encore, Harry aurait refusé de s'approcher de Draco, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de faire un effort, » l'éclaira Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione lui sourit. Un vrai sourire. Parce qu'elle savait ce que Ginny avait derrière la tête (elle n'était pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération pour rien !). Et ça lui faisait sacrément plaisir de le savoir.

« Tu sais, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, je ne suis pas sûre que parce qu'Harry montre au monde sorcier que Draco est quelqu'un de bien que l'opinion publique va changer d'avis. »

Elle avait chuchoté, de peur que ses amis l'entendissent. Il était vrai que dans le cas de Draco, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Acquitté mais suspecté, jugé, démoli par la presse, moqué par l'opinion publique, raillé par le nouveau gouvernement… on ne pouvait pas dire que la vie d'après-guerre était facile pour lui. Et Hermione le comprenait. De son côté, les attentes n'étaient pas tellement mieux. On lui interdisait de décevoir les sorciers, de dire un mot de trop, de faire un pas en-dehors du projecteur. On la regardait et on attendait d'elle qu'elle fasse tout ce qui lui était demandé. Étant la seule fille du Trio d'Or, on la jugeait avec autant plus d'aisance. Pourquoi était-ce toujours ainsi pour les femmes ? Elle ne le saurait peut-être jamais.

Ginny l'interrompit dans ses pensées angoissantes en l'attrapant par la main.

« T'inquiète, lui dit-elle, avant d'ajouter, au fait, on pourrait pas visiter le quartier sorcier, s'il te plaîît ? En plus, George m'a demandé de voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen d'ouvrir une filiale pour sa boutique là-bas. »

Hermione lui sourit. Il était vrai que Draco et elle n'en avait pas vu grand-chose lors de leur visite, et un après-midi avec Ginny lui semblait une excellente idée.

« J'ai entendu parler de … quartier sorcier ? » surgit Harry, tout en murmurant les derniers mots.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas qu'elles deux, et ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, dans le fond.

« Vous venez, tous les deux ? » demanda Ginny.

Les deux intéressés acquiescèrent. Ginny dit à Hermione de chercher dire aux autres quelque chose pour s'excuser auprès d'eux, puis elle partit ranger leurs affaires.

« Heu… on doit aller à Barcelone faire des achats pour la famille de Ginny, on vous retrouve ce soir dans la chambre, » dit Hermione à ceux qui bronzaient.

Jenny retira ses lunettes, à peu comme Andy A. le faisait, et haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

« Vous y allez tous les quatre ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Oui, l'un des frères est le meilleur ami de Harry et Draco… heu… Draco connaît très bien leur père, il travaille avec, » répondit Hermione.

Son amie mannequin sembla satisfaite, puisqu'elle remit ses lunettes tout en lui affirmant qu'elle en informerait les autres. Rassurée, Hermione emboîta le pas à ses amis, qui étaient déjà en chemin.

Une fois cachés, les quatre sorciers transplanèrent jusque dans le quartier sorcier de Barcelone. Ginny s'extasia immédiatement devant les boutiques. Harry poussa un soupir et murmura à Hermione quelque chose à propos de la chance qu'il avait d'être riche, surtout avec Ginny à ses côtés. De loin, on aurait pu croire que Harry et Hermione formaient un couple. Et Draco ne le voyait pas de cette oeil. Il la tira par le bras.

« Viens, on va manger une glace pendant qu'ils font leurs achats, » lui dit-il, sans la regarder.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait au jeune sorcier blond. Elle le suivit, pas vraiment à contre cœur, mais certainement pas de son plein gré. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Draco. La façon dont il courbait la nuque en marchant, la rapidité de son pas, sa main fermement agrippée à son bras, s'imprimant dans sa chair, la manière qu'il avait de passer sa main libre dans ses cheveux… il avait l'air exaspéré, presque en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulut qu'il la lâche. Il serra plus fort. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri. Il se retourna. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Se regardèrent dans les yeux. Perdus. Sans comprendre. Il y avait dans les yeux gris de Draco une nouvelle nuance, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Une teinte bleutée. Bleu ciel. Scintillante. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue droite. S'approcha. Inspecta la lueur. Bonheur ? Tristesse ? Draco ne respirait plus. Il soutenait son regard. Le soutint longuement. Trop longtemps. Elle s'éloigna. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle ne savait pas trop, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir comprendre.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Il semblait inquiet.

« Oui… c'est juste que… enfin je ne sais pas. On en est où ? »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. L'embrassa.

Et elle comprit. _Je t__'aime, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne sais pas où on va, mais je veux y aller avec toi. Je suis faible, aide-moi, reste avec moi, on s'en fout du reste, on se fout de tout, je ne me vois plus te quitter, tant pis pour Londres, tant pis pour tout._ Elle lui sourit. Oui, tant pis pour tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Je sais, ce chapitre est court. C'est un chapitre de transition, et il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais il est important, il permet à nos deux héros de faire le point sur ce vers quoi ils se dirigent. J'espère que ça transparaît suffisamment. Bises.

PS : Sondage pleaaaaase. Voir profil.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note d'auteur :** Il reste deux chapitres à Barcelone, celui-ci et le suivant. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 – Derniers jours. (Première partie.)**

« Tu fumes, toi ? » demanda Hermione à Harry.

Ce dernier tenait une cigarette entre ses doigts, et regardait le ciel, pensif.

« Ouais, » répondit-il en prenant une bouffée de tabac.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, intriguée, mais décida de ne rien dire. Elle passa en revue l'après-midi. Après son petit interlude avec Draco, ils étaient retournés à leurs achats, qui avaient duré jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, puis ils avaient rejoint leurs amis au bar. C'était la dernière soirée de Jenny et Liva, qui devaient rentrer aux États-Unis pour retourner à leurs vies respectives. Après avoir tous bu comme des trous, ils avaient rejoint la plage. Certains décuvaient dans la mer, d'autres s'étaient endormis. _Quelle soirée réussie_, songea Hermione, un peu amère.

Elle se leva, laissant Harry à ses pensées, et rejoignit Liva, qui jouait à Pacman sur son portable.

« Tu gagnes ? » lui demanda-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

Liva se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête, avant d'éclater de rire. Elle passa son portable à Hermione, voulant lui proposer de jouer, mais cette dernière refusa. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle serait incapable de faire, le Quidditch à part, c'était de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Elle y était résolument nulle – pas que ça la dérangeât, ceci dit.

« Triste de partir ? »

« Oh, tu sais… Je ne pense pas. Je suis venue me reposer, me détendre, arrêter de penser pendant un moment. Comme toi, en fait, lui glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. (Puis, se reprenant, le regard rivé vers l'horizon :) On a tous des secrets, tu sais. Regarde Akihiko, regarde Julian et sa Kate… Je suis venue ici parce que les miens m'encombrent, mais finalement, ils ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'attendais de Barcelone. Les tapas, la langue, les Espagnols... il n'y a que le soleil de semblable à l'Arizona, ici. Je pensais que… enfin voilà. Je te jalouse un peu. On dirait que Draco et toi, vous n'avez aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. On dirait que vous savez exactement ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas chez l'autre. »

Hermione acquiesça, un peu perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi Liva lui parlait. Mais ça semblait si vrai. Même les personnes en apparence les plus transparentes cachent quelque chose. C'est humain, les secrets. Humain et terriblement pesant.

Et puis, elle avait raison. Draco et elle n'avaient rien à se cacher. Les guerres obligent toujours les gens à révéler ce qui est enfoui au plus profond d'eux. Les guerres sont vicieuses, elle ressortent tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur par l'intermédiaire des tripes, elles l'exposent et le mettent en vente. « Oh, regardez, celle-là elle a essayé de protéger son gosse… un gosse caché, quelqu'un ? Une livre, deux livres ? Quinze euros ? Vendu ! Et lui, c'est un espion, le saviez-vous ? On le pend ou on le mitraille ? Mitraillette ? Vendu ! » La guerre, c'est la vente aux enchères du noir et du caché. Les instincts les plus primaires sont sollicités, on veut survivre, coûte que coûte. Peu importe le prix qu'il faudra payer.

« Tu as un secret qui pèse lourd, Liva ? » demanda prudemment Hermione.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Tout autant que toi, que Draco, que Scott, que Jenny, qu'Holly, que Vittoria, que Tom... » répondit-elle.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ne lui en demanderait pas plus. Elle avait compris que Liva ne dirait rien, qu'elle en avait peut-être déjà trop dit. Sûrement, même.

Elle lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule.

« Allez, sois pas triste, ça ira. Quand tu rentreras, tu réaliseras tout ce que ce voyage t'a apporté, et tu auras sûrement pris du recul par rapport à ta situation, quelle qu'elle soit, » lui dit-elle, conciliante.

« Il t'a apporté quoi, à toi, ce voyage ? » rétorqua Liva, en regardant Hermione dans le blanc des yeux.

Hermione réfléchit. C'était une excellente question. Que lui avait apporté ce voyage à Barcelone ? Avec quoi repartirait-elle ?

Elle se rappela qu'un jour, alors qu'ils étaient partis en randonnée dans la forêt de Dean, son père et elle, peu après le divorce de ses parents (1), son père lui avait demandé si elle n'était pas trop chargée. Elle n'avait pas immédiatement compris, car son sac de randonnée était très léger et ne comprenait que le strict minimum. Elle comprit, lorsqu'elle marchait sous les rayons de soleil, filtrés par les arbres, que son père ne lui parlait pas uniquement de son sac. Il lui parlait aussi du poids qu'avait le divorce de ses parents dans son esprit. Et ce sac-là, tout psychologique qu'il était, lui pesait plus que tout autre…

Elle était arrivée à Barcelone avec une petite valise et trois haltères dans la tête : les dégâts de la guerre, sa séparation avec Ron, et la mémoire de ses parents, qu'elle avait modifiée.

Ce dernier bagage psychologique était peut-être le plus lourd. Elle avait délibérément fait se remarier ses parents, et elle s'en voulait. Naïvement, elle avait cru qu'en les envoyant en Australie, avec une nouvelle identité en plus et une fille en moins, leur mariage remarcherait. Peut-être était-ce vrai, peut-être ne l'était-ce pas. Toujours était-il que maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son idée lui paraissait absurde, et surtout, égoïste ! Oui, elle repartirait de Barcelone avec ce bagage. Bagage qu'elle ne pourrait vider que lorsqu'elle aurait remis les choses à leur place.

Puis venait la rupture avec Ron… elle réfléchit, puis se dit que décidément, oui, elle pouvait dire qu'elle s'était débarrassé de la douleur que cette rupture avait entraînée. Revoir Draco, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, réapprendre à aimer entièrement, et pas uniquement par obligation, lui avait remis les idées en place, et elle se sentait mieux.

Et enfin, les dégâts de la guerre… ils étaient encore là, logés dans son cœur, dans ses tripes, dans son cerveau, dans son bras… mais au moins, la souffrance qu'ils causaient avaient commencé à s'estomper avec son voyage à Barcelone. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps, mais elle y arriverait, petit à petit. Le temps fait bien les choses.

Elle prit une poignée de sable, la laissa couler doucement, puis dit à Liva :

« Je crois que ce voyage m'a juste mis du baume au cœur. J'ai compris des choses, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour aller de l'avant, oublier les choses les plus pesantes, ou du moins les estomper. Et puis il y a Draco. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a entre nous. On se détestait tellement à l'école, et tout ça à cause de vieux préjugés débiles. Maintenant… je crois que j'ai besoin de lui. Il sait ce qui me fait mal, il sait où ça fait mal, et il sait en apaiser la douleur. Je crois que lui aussi a besoin de moi, mais pas de conclusions hâtives. C'est un solitaire né. S'il veut un jour me jeter, il le fera. Sans avertissement préalable. »

Liva hocha la tête. Passa une main dans ses cheveux. L'image de l'Américaine bondissante qui évitait les conflits et faisait la fête pour n'importe quel prétexte était craquelée. Elle laissait place à celle d'une jeune femme qui essayait d'avancer dans la vie, au même prix que ses contemporains. Hermione la contempla un instant, puis elle lui prit la main, et elles partirent acheter des bières.

[…]

Draco, Scott et Tom avaient décidé de faire une course. Draco, qui savait pertinemment qu'il la perdrait, eut recours à son esprit de Serpentard pour gagner. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il voulait gagner. Comme pour prouver quelque chose. Ou plutôt, comme pour se prouver quelque chose ? Il ne savait pas trop.

Prétextant le besoin d'aller aux toilettes juste avant la course, il s'enferma dans une cabine et sortit sa baguette. Un sort vieux comme le monde, créés par les sorciers grecs en Antiquité, qui souhaitaient aller aussi vite qu'Hermès. On l'appelait le talon d'Achille. Nom franchement ironique pour un sort qui solidifiait le pied et permettait d'aller presque aussi vite que la lumière, quand on sait que le talon était justement le point faible d'Achille.

« _Achillus_, » murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur son talon.

Un jet orange jaillit. Il jubila. _Ça marchait_. Il remua le pied une, deux, trois fois. Puis il sourit narquoisement à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. C'était si simple.

Dehors, les deux compères l'attendaient. Ils s'engagèrent sur la plage. Les autres s'étaient rassemblés, attendant de voir l'issue de la course. Draco pria intérieurement pour qu'Hermione ne découvre pas la supercherie. Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon.

« Prêts ? » demanda Vittoria.

Ils hochèrent la tête, un pied sur la ligne maladroitement tracée dans le sable, un pied derrière.

« Partez ! » cria Vittoria.

Alors ils partirent. Draco se sentait admirablement bien. Et ce n'était pas juste le sort. Courir le drainait de son énergie. Il la sentait se concentrer dans ses cuisses, dans ses mollets, dans ses pieds, et rien n'était plus agréable. Garder la concentration. Tout oublier. Sentir l'air frais lui fouetter le visage, l'odeur de la mer s'infiltrer dans son nez. Fouler le sable à toute vitesse. Ne plus penser à rien, à rien du tout. Courir, toujours plus vite, avec toujours plus d'énergie. Foncer.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il aperçut la ligne d'arrivée, qu'il franchit en premier. Je m'en fous d'avoir triché, je m'en fous d'avoir utilisé la magie pour parvenir à mes fins, j'ai gagné, je m'en fous de tout. Il retourna retrouver les autres.

« Ce que tu es rapide, » lui dit Hermione avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle avait compris. Et il comprit. Il comprit qu'elle avait compris. Et elle comprit qu'il avait compris qu'elle avait compris. Et elle s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait. Tout le monde s'en foutait.

« T'as vu ça ? » répondit Draco, tout sourires.

Elle ricana doucement. Ce que c'était bon de la voir rire. Elle avait changé, pendant ses quelques jours passés ici, et il aimait ça. Il aimait la voir détendue, souriante, je-m'en-foutiste jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ici, plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien.

« Comment… tu… as… fait ? » lui demanda Tom, rouge et essoufflé. Il avait abandonné la course en chemin, découragé par l'évidente victoire du sorcier.

Draco éclata de rire. Tom, le magnifique surfeur australien, sûr de lui, ressemblait désormais à Neville Londubat après un cours de potion avec Rogue. C'était infiniment drôle. Puis, lorsqu'il fut calmé, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il sentait le regard d'Hermione le brûler. Oh, cette victoire, elle allait la lui rappeler toute sa vie, il le savait. Pas que ça le gênât.

« Bon, déclara soudainement Jenny, j'suis crevée, demain on a un avion à prendre, alors je propose qu'on aille se coucher. »

En d'autres circonstances, tout le monde aurait râlé, refusé, crié. Mais Jenny et Liva partaient. Et tous étaient crevés, de toute façon. Alors l'idée leur parut bonne.

Il était une heure du matin. Les rues pullulaient encore de gens. Des jeunes, comme eux, le plus souvent, qui décuvaient au bord d'un trottoir, ou qui dansaient au rythme d'une musique inexistante. Une bande de jeunes filles les intercepta pour leur demander de quoi se payer une bière. Elles devaient avoir dans les quinze ans. Des mineures qui voulaient expérimenter la vie à la dure, une bouteille d'alcool en main et un garçon au bras, sûrement. Scott leur refila dix euros en haussant les épaules. Les néons le rendaient compatissant et les lampadaires plus insouciant encore que d'habitude.

Ils laissèrent Harry et Ginny à l'hôtel ou ils dormaient et continuèrent leur route jusqu'à l'auberge de jeunesse, où ils réveillèrent un petit couple avec leurs rires. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre, ils s'endormirent sans plus de cérémonie.

[…]

Hermione ne savait pas trop lequel des deux départs, entre celui d'Akihiko et celui de Jenny et Liva, était le plus triste. Elle ne savait dire lequel l'avait le plus remuée. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Draco demeurait étrangement silencieux, plus encore que lorsqu'Akihiko était parti.

« Notre avion est à vingt-trois heures, » l'informa Julian.

Elle le regarda. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un moment. Depuis qu'elle l'avait repoussé, en fait. Elle l'aimait bien, pourtant, Julian. Il était sympa… mais déconcertant. Jamais auparavant n'avait-elle vu quelqu'un d'aussi indifférent. Pas l'indifférence flegmatique qu'affichaient aisément Draco et Andy A. Cela relevait plutôt de… de l'insouciance. Oui, voilà. Julian était étrangement insouciant. Se foutait de tout. Souriait à tout.

Mais à la réflexion, Hermione aussi se foutait de tout, ces derniers temps. Elle avait réussi à éteindre son cerveau quelques temps. À le mettre en veille. Sur pause.

« Kate a réussi à obtenir un billet sur le même vol que toi ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Partir, se dit-elle. Partir changeait les gens. Akihiko était devenu une boule de nerfs, triste et amer. Liva s'était révélée avoir une profondeur qu'on ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Et un secret aussi. Jenny était devenue rabat-joie. Julian… Julian perdait de sa belle insouciance. Scott, en apparence en tout cas, n'avait rien changé de son comportement. Et Kate, honnêtement, personne n'en avait rien à fiche.

Hermione se demanda comment elle serait, elle, lorsqu'elle partirait. Même si, dans le fond, ça ne l'intéressait pas trop. De savoir. Savoir était le verbe dominant de sa vie. Et ces derniers jours, elle voulait juste qu'il ferme sa grande gueule. Qu'il la laisse dans l'ignorance.

Draco regarda la brunette discuter avec Julian. Il remua un peu sur son siège. Le métro, quelle invention débile. Entasser des gens, les uns sur les autres, pour les mener vers leur destin. Les obliger à se respirer, se regarder, se toucher. Chercher un petit morceau d'espace vital, essayer de garder son corps pour soi. Ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir, être obligé de donner sa place à un vieillard. Tomber sur le caïd à côté lors d'un arrêt et subir son courroux. Se déplacer pour que d'autres puissent se déplacer. Débile, vraiment.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. La gamine devant le dévorait des yeux. Si elle avait pu accomplir son désir là, tout de suite, maintenant, il savait qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle devait avoir seize ans. Le même âge que lui lorsqu'il était entré dans les rangs de Voldemort. Le même âge que lui lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller à la faiblesse de pleurer. Le même âge que lui lorsqu'il avait failli être laissé pour mort par Potter. D'ailleurs, il portait encore des cicatrices de ce sympathique souvenir. Mais dans le fond, il avait approuvé la démarche du balafré. Il n'aurait hésité, lui, à lui jeter un doloris, à sa place. Et c'était ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, désirant chasser toute pensée de cette année de son adolescence où il avait fait les mauvais choix. Les mauvais choix ne sont pas des erreurs, lui avait-on dit un jour. Les erreurs nous mènent là où nous sommes.

S'il n'avait pas accepté de prendre part à cet mascarade, il serait mort. Ou il serait resté dans son coin, et il n'aurait rien appris. Les horreurs de la guerre lui avaient appris bien des choses. Le sang ne veut rien dire. Il n'y a pas de bons ou de méchants, rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc, mais il y a des nuances de gris plus claires que d'autres. S'il n'avait pas accepté, il n'aurait pas à se justifier auprès des sorciers. Il ne serait pas venu à Barcelone pour se faire oublier. Il n'aurait pas vu Hermione sous un nouveau jour. _Il serait seul._

Vittoria le tira de sa rêverie pour lui signaler qu'ils devraient descendre du métro dans une station. Il la remercia et se leva, laissant sa place à une vieille dame qui semblait avoir attendu qu'il se lève pour la lui laisser pendant des lustres. Son regard était mauvais. Il fut content de ne pas la lui avoir laissé plus tôt. Il détestait les regards mauvais.

[…]

« J'ai envie de visiter ! » dit Kate à Julian.

Lui, il n'avait pas envie. Pas du tout. Il ne répondit rien.

« Tu devrais en profiter, Julian, tu ne reviendras pas avant un moment, » minauda-t-elle.

Il soupira, laissant comprendre à sa fiancée que d'accord, ils visiteraient. Mais pas seuls.

« Allons voir la Sagrada Familia ! » proposa Vittoria, qui ne rêvait que de ça depuis un moment.

La Sagrada Familia. Cette cathédrale née du cerveau de Gaudí, construite à partir des seuls dons des personnes qui vont à l'église. Pas de contribution de l'État. Un projet splendide, artistique, qui n'était pas encore terminé. Hermione se récita ces faits machinalement, plutôt contente de visiter. Elle n'en avait pas trop eu l'occasion depuis son arrivée, et cela la peinait un peu. Car, après tout, elle restait Hermione Granger, intellectuelle dans le cœur et dans l'âme.

Les autres maugréèrent, pour la forme, mais l'excitation gagna rapidement la petite bande. Harry vit dans l'œil de son amie cette petite lueur caractéristique, qui revenait si souvent en cours, à Poudlard. La soif d'apprendre, la soif de connaître. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette envie chronique qu'éprouvait la jeune femme. Mais au moins, il savait que cette lueur signifiait que son Hermione, leur Hermione était encore là. Qu'elle ne s'était pas encore complètement livrée à Barcelone.

Ginny mena la petite troupe. Elle avait une passion inexpliquée pour Gaudí, qui était en vérité un sorcier, et vénérait ses moindres œuvres. Elle connaissait tout de l'histoire du grand architecte, de ses idées, et elle sut expliquer avec brillance comment l'idée de construire la Sagrada Familia lui était venue. Elle ôta au récit tous les détails d'ordre magique, et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la journée. Ils rentrèrent aux alentours de dix-neuf heures pour dîner rapidement et laisser à Julian et Kate la possibilité de ranger leurs affaires. Ils voulurent gagner l'aéroport en métro, mais Kate avait tant de bagages qu'il fallut prendre un taxi. Et même trois, pour faire rentrer tout le monde. Draco paya sans demander l'avis de personne. Il était riche, et les taxis de Barcelone étaient chers.

Les au revoir furent un peu gênés. Si Julian avait lié de bons liens avec la plupart des gens, Kate, elle, était restée un peu en retrait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour s'intégrer, mais on n'aurait pas pu dire que les amis de Julian eussent essayé de l'intégrer non plus. Hermione, Draco et Vittoria firent des efforts, mais Holly et Tom semblaient plus réticents. Quant à Ginny et Harry, n'ayant eu l'occasion de vraiment sympathiser avec personne, ils se contentèrent d'être polis.

Une fois les adieux faits, la bande décida de se rendre en boîte de nuit. Il restait encore deux jours avant le départ de Scott, qui avait décidé de partir après son cousin. Hermione se sentait étourdie. Tout allait si vite ! Elle sortit, suivie de Ginny, qui avait trop chaud.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Fatiguée, » répondit Hermione.

Et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur.

(1) Je sais, techniquement les parents d'Hermione ne sont pas divorcés, mais je voulais absolument le mettre.

**Note d'auteur : **Voilà. Alors ? Je sais qu'on a pas trop de Dramione dans ce chapitre, mais je m'intéresse aussi aux autres personnages. J'espère que la scène avec Liva n'était pas trop clichée… À la prochaine, GA.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note d'auteur :** À l'instant présent, j'essaie d'écrire, allongée sur mon lit, avec ma sœur qui m'est assise dessus (oui, au sens littéral du terme) et qui fait tout pour m'emmerder bien profondément, je vous laisse imaginer la situation. (Je vais commettre un meurtre.)

Aloooors… ce chapitre devait venir entre mercredi et vendredi, mais j'étais dans un endroit avec un Internet fort instable, et je ne POUVAIS PAS accéder au site, d'aucune façon que ce fût. Par conséquent, il vous a fallu attendre un peu. :P

Bref, assez parlé de moi, voici le chapitre 14.

**Reviews anonymes :**

**London123 –** Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout du retard, je comprends tout à fait, je ne suis pas en fac, mais je m'investis aussi beaucoup dans mon travail scolaire, alors je compatis !

Voici donc la fin de leur séjour à Barcelone, tu sauras ce qui se passera lors de leur retour à Londres d'ici une ou deux petites semaines. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 – Derniers jours. (Seconde partie.)<strong>

Draco grogna. Il détestait qu'on le réveille. Il préférait s'en occuper lui-même.

« Allez, grosse larve, il est quatorze heures ! » le secouait une voix qu'il n'avait pas encore reconnue.

« Non, » marmonna-t-il en s'enfonçant sous le drap qui lui servait de couverture.

L'emmerdeur qui tentait désespérément de le faire se lever ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. La minute suivante, Draco se retrouvait propulsé hors de son lit. Pendant une seconde, le sorcier fut tenté d'avada kédavriser son assaillant, mais il reprit vite ses esprits et se leva. Il fit face à un Tom victorieux, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? » marmonna Draco.

« La course, » répondit Tom en haussant les épaules.

Draco jurait qu'il aurait pu le tuer, là, tout de suite. Le tuer. Vraiment le tuer. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il remarqua alors que leur chambre était vide. Hormis Tom et lui, il n'y avait personne.

« Où est tout le monde ? » demanda-t-il.

Tom haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Je me suis réveillé il y a dix minutes, et il n'y avait que toi et moi, » lui répondit-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand leurs amis se cassaient-ils tous si tôt le matin (oui, parce que, quatorze heures, c'est tôt le matin), sans prévenir ? Ça ne leur ressemblait pas. Il balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un indice qui aurait pu expliquer leur absence, quand il remarqua une note laissée sur sa table de chevet. L'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue.

« _Tom et toi n'êtes que des larves. Impossible de vous réveiller. On est partis boire un café à _La Mano Negra_, rejoignez-nous quand vous nous aurez fait l'honneur de vous réveiller._

_Hermione._ »

Il se surprit à sourire à la lecture du message. Ah, Granger, Granger, Granger et son éternelle ironie.

« Ils sont à _La Mano Negra_, » informa-t-il Tom.

Tous deux finirent de se préparer avant de se rendre dans le café où Draco avait dîné avec Jenny, Andy et Hermione. Ils furent accueillis en héros.

« Vous avez enfin vaincu vos lits ! Ça vaut bien un bon café, ça, » leur dit Holly, causant des ricanements autour de la table. Les deux concernés se renfrognèrent, pour la forme, mais la bonne humeur de leurs amis était contagieuse et ils ne purent résister longtemps à l'envie de rire qui les prenait.

Draco s'assit à côté de Potter. Il avait décidé qu'il boudait Hermione, pour le moment en tout cas. Il comptait bien qu'elle se fasse pardonner pour le petit mot de tout à l'heure. Potter haussa un sourcil. Draco l'ignora et engagea la conversation.

« Vous rentrez quand à Londres, ta copine et toi ? » Il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à utiliser leurs prénoms.

« Le même jour qu'Hermione et toi… parce que vous rentrez ensemble, non ? » répondit Potter.

« Ouais, on est dans le même train, » dit Draco.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais d'avoir Potter à ses côtés lors de son retour le rassurait. Parce qu'il flippait. Bien sûr, ça non plus il ne l'avouerait pas. Mais voilà, merde, il flippait. Depuis le retour de son père à Azkaban, sa mère s'était fait interner dans une clinique privée et il était seul.

Merlin, qu'il haïssait ce mot. _Seul._ La solitude lui convenait peut-être, mais seulement quand on ne la lui imposait pas. Il voulait avoir le choix. Et il ne l'avait plus eu… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione refasse son apparition. Mais même là, il n'était pas certain qu'elle reste. Londres déterminerait tout.

Dehors, des nuages gris s'étaient réunis. Un instant plus tard, l'orage grondait et la pluie s'abattait sur le sol et les toits de Barcelone. Une clameur de déception parcourut le café bondé. Personne n'avait prévu l'arrivée de la pluie et tous étaient légèrement vêtus. Sans compter qu'ils n'avaient aucun parapluie à portée de main.

Ils se concertèrent du regard, confus. Ils allaient devoir rester jusqu'à ce que la pluie se calme, mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ?

« Ça ne dure jamais plus de deux heures, une pluie pareille, » remarqua Tom.

Et il en savait quelque chose. Il vivait à Sydney, et là-bas, les pluies de ce type sont fréquentes. Peut-être pas comme dans les pays tropicaux, mais tout de même.

« N'empêche, ajouta Vittoria, je ne pense pas qu'on reverra le soleil de sitôt. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller au cinéma, plus tard ? »

L'idée fut approuvée à l'unanimité. Aussi, lorsque la pluie cessa, Vittoria les mena vers un petit quartier paisible, dans lequel se trouvait un petit cinéma qui passait des films étrangers en version originale. Ils choisirent un film américain, sous-titré en espagnol, qu'ils regardèrent en mangeant du pop corn et en buvant des Coca-Cola frais, car malgré la météo déplorable, la chaleur persistait.

Lorsque le film se termina, ils rentrèrent, sans prononcer un mot. Ils se sentaient soudain tous incroyablement fatigués. À force de ne pas dormir, de faire la fête, de bouger partout, et de ne toujours pas dormir, ils n'avaient plus l'énergie de rien faire. Ils furent heureux de regagner la chambre 112, où ils s'endormirent immédiatement. Seuls Ginny et Harry restèrent éveillés, dans leur petit hôtel.

« Alors, Harry, tu vas faire quoi pour Draco ? » demanda Ginny.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » répondit Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Ginny haussa un sourcil. « Bah… » commença-t-elle, mais son petit ami l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, Ginny, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour Malfoy, tu sais. Il est grand, il peut très bien s'occuper de lui-même tout seul. Et puis, maintenant il a Hermione. Elle, elle est attachée à lui. Moi, je suis pas son pote, » énonça-t-il.

Ginny lui pinça la joue.

« Aïe ! C'était pour quoi faire, ça ? » geignit-il en se massant la joue.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il l'exaspérait, parfois. C'était bien gentil de tuer Voldemort et de s'associer à Kingsley Shacklebot, mais il fallait parfois voir moins grand. Et aider Draco Malfoy était moins grand. Aider Draco Malfoy voulait dire aider Hermione. La rendre heureuse. Et ça, c'était grand, ou du moins devrait-ce l'être pour Harry Potter.

« Tu es l'associé du Ministre de la Magie, tu vas probablement devenir Ministre toi-même et tu ne comptes rien faire pour Malfoy ? Pense à Hermione. »

« Pourquoi ça t'importe, de toute façon ? Tu l'aimes, Malfoy ? » demanda brusquement Harry.

Sa petite amie lui lança un regard courroucé. Ce qu'il pouvait être bouché, parfois, le Survivant ! Déjà qu'il avait mis quatre ans à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et maintenant, ça…

« Bah voyons, évidemment, » répondit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était sa réaction. L'assassinant du regard, le Survivant sortit de la chambre, allant on ne savait où… Et Ginny eut un doute terrible.

[…]

Alors là, non ! Deux réveils brusques en l'espace d'une journée, c'était trop, beaucoup trop.

« Allez Malfoy, on se lève, j'ai deux mots à te dire ! » cria une voix, qui ressemblait désagréablement à celle de Potter.

Draco se rendit à l'évidence. Il lui faudrait se lever, de nouveau. Il consulta discrètement sa montre, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever. 22H13. Que pouvait vouloir le balafré à une heure pareille ? Ce n'était même pas le matin !

Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit, puis Potter l'entraîna dans le couloir, voulant éviter de réveiller les autres.

« Alors comme ça, on fricotte avec ma copine, hein ? » rugit Potter.

Draco le regarda, éberlué. Quoi, il ne savait pas encore pour Hermione ? Mais ça lui avait semblé plutôt évident, non ? C'était clair qu'Hermione et lui étaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient embrassés devant lui !

« Bah… j'ai cru que tu savais ? » répondit Draco, confus.

Le Survivant dégaina alors sa baguette.

Oh, non. Pas le Sectumsempra. Pas _encore_. Et il n'avait rien pour se défendre ! Sa baguette était restée à l'intérieur.

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite fut d'un flou inconsistant.

À l'instant ou Harry Potter lança le _Sectumsempra_ sur son pire ennemi, Hermione Granger, alertée par les bruits, sortait de la chambre, tandis que Ginny Weasley montait les dernières marches menant à la chambre 112. Toutes deux assistèrent à l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. Draco, gisant sur le sol, se tordait de douleur. De longues entailles s'étaient formées le long de son torse, de son cou, de ses bras. Hermione, horrifiée, poussa Harry hors de son chemin et prit sa propre baguette. Formulant des sorts que personne ne comprit, elle permit à Draco de conserver le plus de sang possible. Mais il fallait l'emmener dans un hôpital. Un hôpital _magique_. Et vite.

Ginny, pendant ce temps, sermonnait Harry. Elle le frappa, cria, le frappa, cria.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Mais il l'a dit lui-même ! » répondit ce dernier, écumant de rage.

« As-tu au moins précisé de qui tu parlais ? » intervint Hermione, dont le cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure.

Elle souleva le corps ensanglanté de Draco et pria Merlin pour que le transplanage ne le tue pas. Elle n'avait aucune autre solution.

Croisant les doigts, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la destination. Heureusement qu'ils étaient passés devant, à Bruja !

Elle arriva à l'accueil ce qui lui parut être une éternité plus tard. _Ne sois pas mort, ne sois pas mort,_ pria-t-elle. Elle se hâta de vérifier son pouls. Extrêmement faible. Elle soupira de soulagement. Il était vivant. Enfin, pour le moment.

Elle assista, impuissante, à un attroupement d'infirmières qui s'affairait autour du corps du jeune homme. Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil proche. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, désormais. Repliant ses jambes contre son torse, elle tenta de s'endormir, mais n'y parvint pas, chose qui ne l'étonna guère. Elle décida plutôt de lire une des revues qui se trouvaient à côté. La première était un _Sorcière Hebdo,_ frais de la semaine dernière seulement.

Elle l'ouvrit au hasard, et le regretta aussitôt.

**Le bien et le mal s'inversent.**

Un article de Rita Skeeter.

_Samedi 13 juillet. Il fait beau, il fait chaud. À Barcelone, les plages sont bondées de Moldus et de sorciers en vacances… entre autres, deux rescapés de guerre, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Votre fidèle journaliste les a suivis à la trace afin de vous dévoiler la nature de leur relation._

_Il est en effet important de se demander ce qui peut rapprocher deux sorciers aussi différents. D'un côté, Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, au physique banal et à la personnalité désagréable…_

Nous y voilà, elle va glorifier Draco et me traîner dans la boue. Je suis certaine que ce foutu magazine lui a offert à plusieurs reprises son prix du plus beau sourire de l'année…

… _et de l'autre, Draco Malfoy, Mangemort acquitté, gagnant à deux reprises du plus beau sourire de l'année par votre fidèle hebdomadaire…_

Je l'avais dit.

… _sorcier au physique et à la fortune convoités. C'est à se demander, donc, ce qui a bien pu rapprocher les deux sorciers au cours de cette dernière semaine à Barcelone. Votre fidèle journaliste a mené son enquête avec le plus grand soin, et il est clair que l'héritier Malfoy a été ensorcelé. _

Pardon ? J'ai bien lu ?

_Les deux jeunes sorciers ont été aperçus en compagnie de plusieurs Moldus, avec qui ils semblent être amis, chose pourtant incongrue pour l'héritier Malfoy, qui ne se cachait pas quand il s'agissait de parler de ses idéaux._

Ah, vraiment.

_Le « couple » a aussi eu la chance de dîner avec la célèbre Andy A., mannequin cracmolle aussi bien connue dans le monde sorcier que moldu. Celle-ci affirme que « Hermione et Draco forment un adorable petit couple, mais je ne comprends pas comment Draco a pu s'intéresser à Hermione alors qu'il y a de nombreuses et très belles femmes – sorcières, moldues ou cracmolles – qui font la queue à sa porte. »_

D'accord. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour Draco parce que je ne suis pas aussi jolie que toutes ces poufs sans cervelle. Ok. Enfin, ça ne me surprend pas, puisque de tels mots viennent de la part d'un MANNEQUIN.

_Les preuves ne manquent pas, malheureusement pour Mademoiselle Granger, mais restent pour la plupart confidentielles pour le moment, car la Brigade Magique pourrait intervenir dans cette affaire. Plus de détails vous seront fournis dans le prochain numéro._

Hermione resta hébétée devant l'article. Elle s'était attendue à tout, mais pas à ça. Et maintenant, avec l'attaque de Harry, on irait sûrement dire qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé lui aussi pour parvenir à ses fins et se venger de Draco ! Elle écumait de rage. Elle tourna les pages du magazine et vit soudain un entrefilet qui lui donna aussitôt envie de vomir.

**Le couple le plus attendu !**

Un article de Britney Lollipop Jekifflechocolat.

_On les attendait, ils sont là ! Ronald Weasley et Lavande Brown ont déclaré à la presse qu'ils vont se fiancer. Le petit couple se rendra au bal du Ministère donné en l'honneur de Harry Potter, le 31 de ce mois afin d'officialiser leur relation. Les rumeurs affirment que Ron Weasley fera sa demande en mariage à cette occasion et que les deux tourtereaux ont été vus s'embrassant le lendemain de la rupture de Ron Weasley avec Hermione Granger. Celle-ci aurait d'ailleurs très mal vu cette rupture, puisqu'elle s'est isolée à Barcelone, où elle vit une romance passionnée avec le Mangemort acquitté Draco Malfoy (pour plus de détails, voir la page 13)._

_« J'ai reçu la commande d'un de nos plus chers modèles de la part de Mlle Brown récemment, tout porte à croire qu'elle la portera le jour de la cérémonie, » déclare une employée de la nouvelle boutique tendance, _Fripes et Maillons Magiques. _Cette découverte a de quoi intriguer la rédaction !_

_Malheureusement, aucune autre information n'a été donnée. Un article spécial sera consacré à la cérémonie en l'honneur de Harry Potter, où l'on attend impatiemment de voir ce qui se passera entre Hermione Granger et le nouveau couple._

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé. Mais elle n'était pas seulement agacée. Non, plus qu'agacée, elle était dans une rage noire. Alors comme ça, il l'avait quittée pour Brown ? Pas qu'elle soit jalouse, non… elle se sentait plutôt humiliée. Et l'humiliation était un sentiment qu'elle haïssait. Qu'elle refusait. L'humiliation blessait son amour-propre, sa fierté, et Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de fier !

Lassée, et surtout, encore plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'avait été en arrivant – si seulement c'était possible – elle s'enterra dans son fauteuil et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

[…]

« Où sont Draco et Hermione ? » demanda Scott, le lendemain matin.

Il avait entassé ses vêtements dans sa valise sans plus de cérémonie et cherchait désespérément sa brosse à dents. Holly la trouva, la lui donna, et haussa les épaules en réponse à sa question. Tous quatre s'étaient réveillés en constatant que leurs deux amis s'étaient envolés.

« Peut-être que Harry et Ginny le savent, » suggéra Vittoria prudemment.

Tom hocha la tête. Il dénicha un tube de déodorant pour hommes et le tendit à Scott, qui s'empressa d'en mettre avant de le jeter dans sa valise.

« Allons les voir dès que j'ai fini de tout emballer, alors, » dit Scott en enfilant un t-shirt et en refermant son bagage.

Il le prit par la poignée et ils sortirent de la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée au cours de la dernière semaine. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel où résidaient Harry et Ginny. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'on leur apprit qu'ils étaient précipitamment partis la veille au soir.

« Bon, eh bien… » commença Tom.

Il fut soudainement interrompu par Scott.

« Mon train part dans une heure. Ma sœur ne sera pas très contente si je suis en retard. Tant pis, on fera sans eux. »

Le Californien prenait un train pour la Suisse, où sa sœur vivait depuis trois ans. Elle l'avait invité au dernier moment et il avait accepté avec joie.

Il se rendirent donc à la gare sans que Scott ait l'occasion de dire au revoir aux deux sorciers. Il s'en trouvait un peu peiné, mais se doutait qu'ils devaient avoir une raison pour ne pas être venus le saluer. Il monta dans le train, salua Vittoria et les deux Australiens. Ça y était. C'était la fin pour lui.

[…]

« Señorita Granger ? »

Hermione s'extirpa avec difficulté de son sommeil et de son fauteuil, papillonnant des yeux. Elle avait eu une nuit difficile : inconfortable et peuplée de cauchemars.

« Il va bien ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

« Vous devriez venir, » lui dit la Médicomage dans un anglais approximatif, sans pour autant fournir de réponse à sa question.

Hermione bondit de son fauteuil et suivit la Médicomage dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Cinq minutes plus tard – qui semblèrent cinq heures pour la sorcière –, elle se retrouvait devant une chambre. La 112. L'ironie de la chose faillit la faire sourire, mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient, elle ne put s'y résoudre. L'anxiété s'était emparée de sa gorge, de ses tripes.

« Entrez, » lui dit la jeune Médicomage.

La brunette esquissa un pas prudent à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi inquiète de sa vie, enfin, presque jamais.

À l'intérieur, entouré de machines à usages divers, il y avait Draco… vêtu de blanc, dans un lit blanc, dans une chambre blanche, ses cheveux blonds plus blancs que jamais, pâle comme la mort.

Hermione s'approcha lentement, évitant de respirer. Elle vit le torse de Draco se soulever doucement. Elle se sentit mieux, enfin. Vivant. Il était vivant. À cet instant, plus rien ne comptait. Il était vivant.

« Il est hors de danger, señorita, mais il ne pourra pas transplaner pendant deux semaines. Et il faudra lui administrer cet onguent régulièrement pendant une semaine, » lui dit la Médicomage en lui tendant un petit tube.

La jeune femme le prit et le rangea dans son sac.

« Quand se réveillera-t-il ? »

« Oh, il est réveillé, señorita. » Un clin d'œil. Et elle les laissa tous les deux.

Hermione s'assit sur la plus proche chaise et la rapprocha du lit de Draco.

« Bonjour, » murmura-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle. Ouvrit les yeux. Ses deux grands yeux bleus. Pas gris, cette fois-ci. Non. Bleus. D'un bleu profond qui la calma instantanément. Qui lui donna la force de sourire. Elle sourit.

« Bonjour, » répondit-il.

Elle respirait. Elle caressa sa joue pâle et blanche. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans rien dire, se regardant dans les yeux. Cette épreuve les avait rapprochés. Hermione aurait pu croire Harry et prendre son parti. Elle aurait pu laisser Draco là où il était. Mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Même si elle avait haï Draco, même si elle avait cru Harry. Et Draco aussi le savait, mais il n'en était pas moins extrêmement reconnaissant. Elle avait agi sans poser de questions, sans rien dire. Elle l'avait sauvé. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais en essayant de se lever, il sentit les cicatrices sur son torse le tirailler. Il grimaça de douleur.

Hermione lui dit de rester allongé. Elle souleva le t-shirt blanc que l'hôpital avait passé au jeune homme et mit un peu de crème sur le bout de ses doigts. Il la regarda faire, silencieux. Cette image suscitait en lui des idées qu'il essaya d'oublier.

Elle appliqua doucement la crème sur la première plaie, sur sa côte. Elle y alla doucement, voulant éviter de le blesser. Il sentit la crème glisser sur son torse, ses doigts lui caresser la peau. Jamais ne s'était-il senti aussi vulnérable auparavant. Jamais ne s'était-il senti aussi choyé auparavant, non plus. Le désir s'infiltra doucement dans son corps, et il le laissa faire. Il n'avait pas la force de repousser ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme, surtout en cet instant-là, après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Ce que personne n'avait jamais fait pour lui. Le sauver sans rien vouloir en retour. Attendre une nuit entière dans une salle d'attente inconfortable qu'il se réveille. Il était même certain qu'elle avait prié pour lui. Sa mère seule aurait accompli de tels gestes.

Les doigts d'Hermione continuèrent leurs caresses sur toute l'étendue de son torse. Il poussa un léger soupir de contentement. La crème l'apaisait, mais le toucher d'Hermione plus encore. Il voyait son expression concentrée, ses yeux qui balayait ses cicatrices, ses cheveux qu'elle avait noués sans y prêter d'attention particulière, son nez qui se plissait, ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait…

« Hermione, » commença-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, rougit, et tout aussi vivement, leva le regard sur son visage. Il lui souriait. Pas un sourire narquois, ironique ou moqueur. Non, un vrai sourire. Un beau sourire. Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Señorita Granger ? Señor Malfoy ? »

Ils se retournèrent brusquement.

« Vous pouvez partir. L'état du señor Malfoy est suffisamment bon pour qu'il quitte l'hôpital, » les informa l'intrus, tout en donnant à Hermione les vêtements de Draco, qui avaient été lavés.

Il sortit sans un mot de plus.

[…]

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses aussi peu confiance, Harry, » marmonna Ginny entre ses dents.

Ils étaient revenus à Londres par le prochain Portoloin y allant. Barcelone était la seule ville d'Europe à posséder une station de Portoloins.

Ginny, à peine avait-elle atteint l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Harry, était repartie. Elle avait rejoint l'appartement que Luna partageait avec Neville, et y avait passé la nuit. Le lendemain, elle avait retrouvé Harry dans le salon de ses amis.

« Ginny… tu m'as dit que oui, » répondit l'accusé, les yeux au sol.

« L'ironie, tu connais, espèce d'idiot ! Pour un héros, tu es vraiment bouché parfois ! » rétorqua Ginny.

« Mais lui, il a confirmé ! » siffla Harry, levant les yeux.

Ginny le gifla. « Je t'ai entendu ! Tu as dit « ma copine », il a cru que tu parlais d'Hermione ! » hurla-t-elle. Le concerné se frotta la joue. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait tout foiré. Monumentalement. Et tout ça en l'espace de vingt minutes. Félicitations.

[…]

« Mais qu'avez-vous foutu aujourd'hui ? Vous avez manqué le départ de Scott ! » s'insurgea Holly lorsqu'elle vit Draco et Hermione arriver.

En vérité, Holly se fichait quelque peu de l'absence de Draco et Hermione. Malheureusement, depuis que Scott était parti, Tom et Vittoria ne se détachaient plus l'un de l'autre, et elle tenait misérablement la chandelle. Il n'y avait rien de plus exaspérant. Elle savait que Draco et Hermione savaient se tenir en public.

« Euh… c'est compliqué, » marmonna Hermione, avant d'ajouter « où sont Harry et Ginny ? »

« Partis, » répondit Tom avant de replonger dans le cou de Vittoria, qui était rouge pivoine.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Elle préférait attendre d'être rentrée pour comprendre.

« Ils sont vraiment amoureux, hein, » murmura Draco à l'oreille de Holly.

« Oui, » répondit cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel. « À ce propos… »

Draco et Hermione l'écoutèrent expliquer qu'ils avaient décidé de passer par l'Italie avant la France lors de leur tour de l'Europe afin de régler quelques affaires administratives chez Vittoria.

« Tu les suis en Australie ? » demanda Hermione, hébétée.

L'intéressée hocha la tête lentement, plus rouge encore qu'avant. Draco lui adressa un sourire narquois et Hermione haussa de nouveau un sourcil (une activité qu'elle semblait prendre à cœur). Barcelone changeait vraiment les gens.

Ils décidèrent de passer cette journée à la plage. Le soir même, le frère et la sœur australiens partiraient, suivis de Vittoria, qui avait réussi à obtenir un billet à bord de leur train. Après cette soirée, Draco et Hermione seraient seuls. Ils auraient la chambre à eux seuls pour une nuit. Une nuit entière, et le lendemain, il faudrait partir.

L'idée d'avoir une nuit entière aux côtés de Draco trotta dans l'esprit d'Hermione toute la journée. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Elle se doutait de ce qui s'y passerait, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur de le décevoir. Ou peur qu'il ne veuille pas. Elle ne savait pas trop.

« Ça va, Hermione ? »

Hermione sursauta et fit tomber ses lunettes de soleil. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser, et en se relevant, elle vit que Vittoria lui faisait face.

« Oh, Vittoria. Tu m'as surprise. Oui, ça va, » répondit-elle précipitamment.

L'Italienne haussa un sourcil (ils se sont passé le mot, on dirait) mais ne dit rien. Elle voyait bien qu'Hermione avait la tête ailleurs, mais elle préférait se taire. Elle sentait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

« Ça vous dirait d'aller manger une glace ? » proposa Tom.

Draco et lui avaient joué au volley, et si le sorcier avait réussi à battre l'Australien en course à pied (en trichant, mais quand même), il se révélait terriblement nul en volley-ball. Tous deux avaient vite baissé les bras.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête, mais Holly et Vittoria décidèrent de rester derrière avec Draco.

Tom et Hermione s'engagèrent alors sur la route, vers le plus proche marchand de glace.

« Arrête de faire la gueule, Hermy. No worries, comme on dit chez moi, » dit Tom à la sorcière avec un coup de coude amical.

Elle lui sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. L'angoisse de la nuit passée et celle de la nuit à venir l'empêchaient de se dérider, ce qui était bien triste. Car après tout, c'était son dernier jour à Barcelone. Le Portoloin qui les ramènerait, Draco et elle, partait à midi pile le lendemain.

Ils achetèrent deux sorbets citron, saveur qu'ils adulaient tous les deux.

« J'en reviens pas que Vittoria abandonne tout pour toi. T'as intérêt à pas la laisser tomber, » dit soudainement Hermione.

« Elle est enceinte, » dit simplement Tom, le regard dans le vague.

Hermione faillit s'évanouir, tant le choc était grand.

« Carrément, marmonna-t-elle. Et vous le voulez, l'enfant ? »

Il hocha la tête. Oui, il voulait cet enfant. Il le voulait, et il le voulait avec Vittoria. C'était sûrement trop tôt, mais il s'en foutait. Et puis ses parents étaient riches. Ils le soutiendraient. Et ils soutiendraient sa décision de rester avec Vittoria. Même s'il l'avait fait par envie, et pas par responsabilité ou obligation.

Lorsque l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, ils repartirent vers l'auberge de jeunesse, où Holly, Tom et Vittoria firent leurs valises, aidés de Draco et Hermione. À dix-neuf heures trois très exactement, ils se retrouvèrent dans un train en partance pour Milan.

Hermione serra chacun de ses amis dans ses bras. Draco aussi. Le train partit.

Et ils furent seuls. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

Ils repartirent en silence. Ils furent de retour à l'auberge une heure plus tard, n'ayant pu transplaner. Sans un mot, ils se douchèrent et se changèrent. Toujours sans un mot, ils s'apprêtaient à regagner leurs lits respectifs, quand Draco brisa le silence.

« Tu viens dormir avec moi ? »

Hermione lui sourit doucement et le rejoignit sous la couverture. Il l'enlaça et lui caressa les cheveux, doucement. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, profitant de l'instant présent, de la douceur du moment, de la tendresse de Draco. Tout doucement, il retira son t-shirt. Elle le laissa faire. Il l'embrassa. Longuement, doucement, avec tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il.

Elle frissonna. « Moi aussi, » répondit-elle en le déshabillant à son tour.

La lune ne semblait briller plus que pour eux. Jamais Hermione ne s'était-elle sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Jamais Draco n'avait-il autant apprécié qu'une femme murmure son nom. Dans une harmonie parfaite, presque clichée, leurs corps exprimèrent tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils n'osaient se dire. Leurs gestes parlaient pour eux. Ils lâchèrent un dernier cri simultanément, et s'endormirent en se tenant les mains. Un sourire de femme repue éclairait le visage d'Hermione.

[…]

11:59. La main d'Hermione se posa sur la bouteille de vodka vide. La fin. C'était la fin. Dans une minute à peine, elle serait à Londres. Elle jeta un regard à Draco. Il lui sourit doucement, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle lui faisait confiance.

12:00. Un tourbillon les emporta.

12:00:03. Londres… Ils étaient de retour à Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Bon, une petite explication s'impose.

L'attaque de Draco, donc. Au départ, ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Mais que voulez-vous, les personnages agissent par eux-mêmes, et Harry Potter me gonfle vraiment, parfois. Et puis, je voulais un évènement déterminant pour leur retour, un évènement qui ne laisse pas trop prévoir ce qui pourrait se passer à Londres. Cet évènement, le voici ! J'espère que le retournement de situation ne vous a pas trop décontenancés, parce que personnellement, je l'aime bien.

Ah et ça y est, ils ont couché ensemble ! Il était temps, non ? Toute cette tension sexuelle, c'est pas bon pour eux, franchement. Je suis désolée si certains s'attendaient à du smut pur, je n'ai jamais essayé et je ne compte pas le faire, je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Et puis il aurait fallu changer le rating. À ce propos, après avoir lu ce chapitre, considérez-vous que cette fiction reste un T ou que je devrais la faire passer à un M ?

Bref, au début, je pensais couper ce chapitre (qui était déjà coupé puisqu'il compte aussi le chapitre 13 à la base) et vous laisser baigner dans le suspense, mais finalement, je le préférais entier, et puis je trouvais trop cruel de vous laisser comme ça sur un cliffhanger, alors que je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre… Eh oui, je reprends les cours lundi. Et puis j'ai le SIMUN (Singapore International Model United Nations), un oral de TPE, et une représentation de théâtre, et tout ça en l'espace de trois semaines ! Donc je vais essayer de faire ça en, disons, deux semaines ? Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Prochain chapitre, Londres !

Bisouuuuus.


	15. Chapter 15

SI VOUS ÉCRIVEZ « terrain neutre fiction » DANS GOOGLE VOUS TOMBEZ SUR MA FICTION DÈS LE PREMIER RÉSULTAT, MUAHAHA. (Oui, bon, j'ai eu la curiosité d'aller chercher… ET ALORS ?)

**Je-raconte-ma-vie-point-com :** Vacances. HAHAHAHAHA ! Après nous être fait malmener par les zones A et C, nous, les B, reprenons du service, hihi. Non, ne m'assassinez pas, j'ai une surprise pour compenser ! Oui parce que, vous l'avez compris, vacances = nouveaux chapitres. J'ai écrit les mille premiers mots de ce chapitre pendant les cours, mais il s'est avéré que je suis surchargée, donc je n'ai pu le terminer qu'une fois les vacances entamées. Cela veut dire que quatre ou cinq nouveaux chapitres devraient arriver dans le courant des deux semaines, comme en février. Je me rattrape comme ça, non ? … Ah, non… bon (sort par la petite porte dérobée tandis qu'un jet de tomates pourries se déploie sur elle).

Le rating, je le garde. J'avais hésité parce que j'ai vu des fictions avec des ratings M dont le contenu avait moins d'enjeux sexuels (on va dire ça comme ça…) que celle-ci, mais visiblement, vous êtes à l'unanimité pour dire que T c'est très bien. :)

Je vous laisse deviner par quoi commencera le chapitre… Oui, parce que j'espère que vous l'aurez remarqué, le thème du réveil rythme mes chapitres. J'adore torturer mes personnages le matin, muahaha. (S'enfuit en évitant un nouveau jet de tomates pourries.)

Bon, c'est tout… pour le moment. (Ta gueule, Grumpy, ta gueule.) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le post-it de Gary le serpent qui aboie :<strong> Ils sont beaux, ils sont frais, ils sont chauds, ils sortent tout juste du four cervical, ILS SONT DE RETOUR À LONDRES ! De magistrales aventures vous attendent à leurs côtés... muahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**London123 – **Encore merci de ta fidélité, ça me fait plaisir ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera, il est court, mais il pose les bases de ce qui leur arrivera plus loin au cours de la fiction. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 – Presse à scandale, quand tu nous tiens, tu ne nous lâches pas.<strong>

Pansy ouvrit un œil paresseux. Elle entendait sa cheminée frémir : quelqu'un osait la réveiller en cette sombre heure matinale qu'était cinq heures. L'heure de livraison des journaux.

Sans prendre la peine de s'étirer, la jeune femme, emmaillotée dans ses draps, quitta le nid douillet de son lit et rejoignit son salon, trébuchant ce faisant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que l'intrus – ou plutôt l'intruse, semblait-il – commença à parler – enfin, à aboyer, si l'on en croyait la grimace de Pansy.

« Va te doucher, t'habiller, et viens chez moi. Je te veux dans mon salon dans dix minutes grand maximum, » entreprit de dire Daphné Greengrass, amie et collègue de longue date.

L'instant d'après, elle était partie, laissant la cheminée froide. L'âtre vide. Les cendres noires. Geignant et se drapant dans ce qui lui restait de dignité et de toge improvisée, Pansy quitta son salon pour se diriger vers sa salle-de-bains. Elle laissa échapper quelques noms d'oiseau en chemin : il ne faut jamais réveiller une Pansy Parkinson le dimanche matin.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle transplana chez Daphné. Cette dernière, sans même lui proposer de thé ou de café, lui lança un magazine à la figure. Pansy le vit s'échouer à ses pieds avant de demander froidement : « C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

Daphné haussa les épaules avant de répondre qu'elle préférait s'assurer que son amie était bel et bien réveillée. Qu'elle serait en mesure d'encaisser le choc.

« Il y a sacrément intérêt à ce que ce que tu as à me dire me choque, Greengrass. On ne réveille pas les gens à cinq heures du matin le dimanche, encore moins Pansy Parkinson ! » gronda la jeune femme.

Son amie haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. « Tu ferais mieux de me remercier. Tu viens de gagner une demi-journée grâce à moi. Merlin seul sait jusqu'à quelle heure tu dormirais s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour te réveiller. »

Pansy, vexée et de plus en plus impatiente, se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de s'asseoir dans le plus proche fauteuil.

« Et ta nouvelle choc, alors ? » demanda-t-elle en bâillant.

Daphné lui pointa du doigt le magazine qui s'était assuré du réveil de Pansy.

« Page 36, » indiqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son elfe, auquel elle demanda deux tasses de thé.

Pansy se leva, intriguée, ramassa le magazine et allait l'ouvrir à la page 36 quand elle en vit l'intitulé.

« _Sorcière Hebdo_ ? Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible. Je ne lis plus ce torchon depuis l'article qui dit que je suis soi-disant amoureuse de Potter. »

« On s'en fout, répliqua Daphné. Page 36, tu aimeras ce que tu liras. »

La curiosité de Pansy soudain vivement piquée, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir l'hebdomadaire. Quelques instants durant, le désir malsain qu'elle avait eu par le passé d'espionner la vie de tous les sorciers et sorcières célèbres s'empara d'elle, mais elle secoua la tête et passa les premières pages sans même lire les titres. Elle savait que c'était un cercle vicieux, qu'y entrer revenait à n'en sortir qu'au prix de nombreuses privations. Une fois suffisait.

Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la page 36, elle vit que la double page était recouverte pour moitié d'une photographie de Draco et d'une jeune femme à une terrasse (était-ce celle de Florian Fortarôme ?) et pour l'autre moitié d'un texte écrit ridiculement gros. Pansy soupira, s'enfonça dans le plus proche fauteuil et entama sa lecture.

**Les amants maudits de Barcelone.**

Un article de Céline Izsocéksi.

_À Barcelone, l'idylle d'Hermione Granger et de Draco __Malfoy semblait n'être que ça : une idylle – une romance de passage. Il était clair dans l'esprit de tous qu'une fois rentrés à Londres, les deux tourtereaux arrêteraient de se fréquenter. Et pourtant, ça ne semble pas être le cas. _

_En effet, malgré leur grande discrétion, les deux jeunes gens ont plusieurs fois été aperçus ensemble, souvent main dans la main, ou simplement discutant à la terrasse de cafés Moldus ou sorciers. Dès lors, une question se pose : pourquoi ? Il est, bien sûr, inconcevable que le couple en soit véritablement un. Les séquelles laissées par la guerre sont encore trop fraîches et la haine de ces deux là n'a jamais été un secret pour personne._

_Les rumeurs circulent dans l'Angleterre sorcière, et nombreux sont ceux tentés de dire que ce n'est qu'une vaine tentative de la part de Draco Malfoy pour regagner l'estime des sorciers. D'autres voient au contraire une manipulation de la part d'Hermione Granger qui, ne l'oublions pas, reste le mastermind du Trio d'Or._

_Cependant, les suppositions les plus plausibles viennent des amis de chacun de ces sorciers. « Je ne pense pas que ça durera, affirme Daphné Greengrass, ex petite amie et camarade de classe de Draco Malfoy, elle n'est pas du tout son genre. C'est probablement une passade pour lui, un moyen d'évacuer la pression et les idées noires. » Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini ont un avis mitigé sur la question, affirmant que leur ami « essaie vraiment de changer » et qu' « il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le parti de Voldemort ou de ses partisans » mais que « Hermione Granger, quand même… » Les points de suspension parlent d'eux-mêmes._

_Du côté des anciens Lions, c'est la surprise, et surtout la colère qui priment. Seamus Finnigan croit en une « trahison » de la part de son ancienne camarade de classe et Dean Thomas est « encore sous le choc ». Lavande Brown affirme qu'elle avait « toujours vu quelque chose de malsain chez la fille Granger », argument appuyé par Parvati Patil. Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley, quant à eux, se gardent de tout commentaire._

_Les dés sont donc lancés, et il nous tarde de savoir ce qu'il adviendra du jeune couple. _

Pansy reposa le magazine. Elle but une gorgée de thé, puis se tourna vers son amie. « Et alors ? » Daphné lui lança un regard outré. « Comment ça, « et alors » ? »

« Oui, « et alors » ? répliqua Pansy. Draco fait ce qu'il veut, que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est avant tout mon ami, et je ne pense pas que cette Granger pourrait lui faire du mal. Soyons réaliste : elle adore les causes désespérées. Alors elle serait plus à même de chercher à aider Draco, si tu veux mon avis. »

Daphné était livide, ce qui intrigua Pansy.

« Comment ça, « et alors » ? répéta Daphné. Je m'en fous de l'historique amoureux de Draco ! Relis-mieux ! »

Pansy fronça les sourcils et relut l'article. Rien de particulier ne lui sauta aux yeux. Elle ne voyait que les phrases insipides de la journaliste qui devait être tout aussi insipide que son article. Article insipide qui paraissait dans un hebdomadaire insipide… et ça faisait bien trop d' « insipide » pour le moment.

« Crache le morceau, je ne vois rien, » soupira Pansy, lasse de ce petit jeu.

Daphné poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'approcha du fauteuil où était assise son amie. Elle posa son doigt sur un mot. Un seul.

« Là, Parkinson, là. »

Ladite Parkinson haussa un sourcil.

« Eh bah… c'est ton nom, je sais l'épeler, Greengrass, c'est pas la peine de me l'indiquer. »

« Mais non ! s'insurgea Daphné. Tu ne comprends pas ! Ils m'ont interviewée ! Moi ! »

Pansy recracha la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait de boire sur le magazine et le doigt de son amie par la même occasion – que cette dernière retira, dégoûtée.

« Tu m'as réveillée à cinq heures du matin pour une connerie pareille ? » hurla-t-elle.

C'est ainsi que Daphné Greengrass apprit à ses dépends qu'on ne réveille jamais une Pansy Parkinson le dimanche matin.

[…]

Harry regarda Molly Weasley découper les légumes qu'ils mangeraient pour le repas. Schlack, schlack, schlack. Le jus coulait abondamment de la tomate entre les mains de la mère de famille. Schlack. La lame tranchante du couteau découpa sans pitié le légume qui rejoignit tout aussi impitoyablement le bol où gisaient déjà les âmes de quelques poivrons rouges.

Rouge, rouge, rouge. Comme le sang de Draco.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

Schlack, schlack, schlack.

Le jus d'une nouvelle tomate se répandit sur le plan de travail, le giclant un peu au passage.

_Comme du sang._

Harry Potter ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais la guerre avait laissé en lui quelque chose dont il savait il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser. Un côté malsain, violent, jaloux. Un petit monstre qui se rassasiait sur ce qu'il trouvait. Sur la peur. L'envie. La jalousie. Et la peur.

« Harry, mon chéri, tu vas bien ? » demanda Molly, visiblement inquiète.

Harry revint immédiatement à la réalité.

« Oui, Molly. Tout va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

[…]

Un petit bruit régulier à sa fenêtre détourna Hermione de son livre. Un hibou se tenait sur le rebord. La jeune femme brune se leva et lui ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas surprise quand elle vit que dix-huit autres entrèrent au même instant. Ils déposèrent le courrier de la jeune femme sur la table basse et s'en furent sans demander leur reste. Intriguée, Hermione prit les enveloppes dans ses mains. Elle sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait lu le _Diagon Alley Today_ de ce matin.

Hermione ouvrit la première enveloppe. Elle était méfiante mais fut soulagée de constater que seule une lettre était enfermée dans l'enveloppe. Celle-ci ne contenait pas de piège. De désagréables souvenirs de sa quatrième année à Poudlard lui revinrent en tête.

Sur le morceau de parchemin, un seul mot figurait :

**GOURGANDINE.**

Hermione frissonna avant d'incendier le morceau de parchemin d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle vérifia ensuite qu'aucune lettre n'avait été envoyée par quelqu'un de sa connaissance et les jeta toutes au feu.

Elle devait parler à Draco. Immédiatement.

Jetant un peu de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, elle murmura le nom de son petit ami en s'enfonçant dans le conduit noir de suie et se laissa emporter par les flammes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle constata que l'appartement baignait dans l'obscurité. Son cœur flancha douloureusement, comme à chaque fois. Cependant, contrairement à ses autres visites, elle ne prit pas le temps d'ouvrir les rideaux et s'avança jusque dans la chambre de Draco. Elle murmura son prénom.

Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, un amas de lettres déposé devant lui. Chaque jour, c'était la même chose. Hermione avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles pour qu'il sorte un peu, il s'obstinait. Il recueillait religieusement toutes les lettres qu'il recevait et relisait les diverses insultes et menaces qui y figuraient.

Pourtant, quand ils étaient rentrés, tout s'était si bien passé ! Personne ne semblait se soucier d'eux, ils sortaient dans le Londres moldu comme sorcier et s'amusaient. Ils étaient heureux. Bien sûr, ce qui s'était passé avec Harry pesait encore entre eux, et Hermione n'était certainement pas prête à excuser son meilleur ami. Mais ils étaient heureux.

Et puis la presse avait commencé à s'acharner sur Draco. _La Gazette du Sorcier_, _Le Parchemin Enchaîné, Diagon Alley Today, _tous criaient au scandale. Il recevait des dizaines de lettres chaque jour qui l'incendiaient, parfois au sens littéral du terme. Il s'était enfermé, avait supplié Hermione de le laisser tranquille. Elle n'en faisait rien, mais ses supplications régulières lui brisaient le cœur. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour le sortir de là.

Cependant, aujourd'hui marquait un espoir. La presse allait commencer à s'attaquer à elle, Hermione. Lasse de ne plus pouvoir se rassasier sur de croustillants morceaux Malfoyien, elle s'était tournée vers l'héroïne de guerre. Hermione connaissait le procédé. Ça commencerait par de banals articles dans le _Sorcière Hebdo – _comme celui de la semaine dernière –, qui ne feraient pas trop d'échos, puis le phénomène s'amplifierait jusqu'à atteindre des proportions ahurissantes. Aujourd'hui, elle avait reçu dix-huit lettres.

Cela marquait la fin d'une ère. Et par conséquent , le début d'une nouvelle ère.

« Draco ? » murmura-t-elle doucement,

« Laisse-moi, » grommela-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de son lit et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il la repoussa.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser, Hermione, » dit-il.

« J'ai reçu dix-huit lettres comme les tiennes, Draco. »

Il se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face.

« Comment ça, quoi… que… Mais… »

Elle le tut d'un geste du doigt. Puis elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna en-dehors de sa chambre. Elle sortit le _Diagon Alley Today_ de sa poche et le lui tendit. Sur la couverture se trouvait une photo d'elle prise lors de ses derniers achats. Et en-dessous était écrit « Traîtresse insouciante : le secret d'Hermione Granger. » Elle vit le visage de Draco se tordre de rage.

« Tu vois, je réagis comme ça quand je vois des articles qui t'incendient. Aimerais-tu que je m'enferme dans ma chambre et que je me fasse délibérément mal en relisant les lettres que je reçois ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Draco la dévisagea. Dans son cerveau, quelque chose tiqua. Il eut l'impression de se réveiller après trois semaines d'un profond sommeil. Il quitta son état léthargique et une nouvelle lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Hermione la reconnut immédiatement. _Une lueur terriblement Malfoyienne._

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 15. Très court parce que je voulais qu'il soit centré autour des effets néfastes de la presse. Qu'y puis-je ? Tout ce qui concerne les tabloïds me rend malade.<p>

Laissez-moi votre avis. Comment avez-vous apprécié ?

En ce qui concerne le petit passage sur Harry : j'ai voulu montrer que Harry n'est pas sorti tout blanc tout neige de la guerre. C'est quelque chose qui m'a horripilée avec le roman de JK Rowling. J'ai connu des gens qui ont vécu la guerre. On n'en sort jamais innocent. Il y a toujours un petit désir, tout au fond, tout enfoui, de faire mal. Comme pour évacuer la douleur.

Je comptais publier le chapitre 16 demain, mais je viens de me rappeler que je vais chez un pote pour qu'on se fasse notre premier marathon _Harry Potter_ (ça va saigner : du lundi à 8H au mardi à 4H), donc si je ne suis pas trop pétée mardi, ce sera le soir (le soir pour moi, donc en début d'aprèm' en Europe), ou alors le mercredi. Tout dépend.

Bisous mes agneaux d'amour, reviewez svp !

GA.

**P.S. J'offre un chocogrenouille à celui qui pécho la double intertextualité qu'il y a dans ce chapitre ! :D**


	16. Note d'auteur

**NOTE D'AUTEUR.**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Désolée du faux espoir.

Bref. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai promis un chapitre 16 il y a un mois, et il n'est toujours pas là... alors, non, je ne prends pas de pause prolongée. Je n'arrête pas la fiction non plus.

Ce message est juste pour vous prévenir que je dois venir à bout d'un monstre qui s'est présenté à moi pendant les vacances d'avril : les révisions. Je n'ai rien écrit en un mois, et ça me tuuuuue.

EN CONSÉQUENCE, pas de chapitre. Et comme je n'avais rien écrit à l'avance, pas de chapitre (quelle logique).

J'ai donc pris une décision : je vais écrire les quatre chapitres suivants en fonction de mon temps libre (si je m'y mets vraiment bien, je devrai avoir fini vers le 10 juin), et je me remettrai à publier à partir de là, afin de pouvoir publier des chapitres réguliers, en ayant toujours une longueur d'avance.

Je suis désolée d'être à ce point en retard,

G.

P.S. Je répondrai à toutes les reviews dans les deux semaines qui suivent, normalement.


End file.
